


Slave To The Fallen Stars

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... a lot helpless, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Corrupted Dream, Dubious Consent, Evil Star Sanses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ink speaks some French... because I need it., Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is scared and confused, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Shameless Smut, She's a little helpless, Smut, Soulless Ink, Soulmates, Star Sanses Are NOT good guys, The Star Bois are TALL, Will probably be a part two, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere SwapSans, dedicated to an AMAZING Artist named S, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: "Alouette, gentille alouetteAlouette, je te plumeraiJe te plumerai le cou…Je te plumerai le dos……les ailes… le ventre……les pattes… la queue…"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 220





	1. Alouette, Tag You're It

**Author's Note:**

> So, A HUGE warning. This is a dark fic. 
> 
> HUGE warning for both non-con and dub-con.
> 
> The Star Sanses are NOT good guys.
> 
> Swap Sans is manipulative.
> 
> Ink is a soulless asshole. 
> 
> and Dream... Dream is worse than Nightmare. 
> 
> Translations for the french are down below.
> 
> *Updated note: I accidentally erased my Author's notes, so if this looks different, it's because I'm an idiot XD

The breath tore from your throat, as you raced along the side of a large, empty building, the sweat running down your cheeks and the burn in your stomach relentless, and yet, you didn't dare stop, not even to try to alleviate your pain.

_ He _was here, somewhere, playing this wicked game with you, in this empty city and you felt your heart plummet at the sound of a deep chuckle and a sing song voice,

_ "Alouette, gentille alouette _

_ Alouette, je te plumerai" _

Something tripped you and you shrieked, as you went face first into the ground, sobbing with the pain of a skinned knee and palms.

Without warning, your body was hauled up and you were slammed into the wall of the empty building, staring into sockets that were glowing like fiery embers. Your heart stopped, at the sight of one of those lights shaped like a threatening crosshair, fixated unwaveringly on your face.

"Heheh, _ Alouette, _ I caught _ you~ _" his grin hitched, sharp fangs glittering as he pressed his huge frame against you. Chills ran down your body at the heat that radiated from his bones and you whimpered as you struggled against him.

"Aw, _ sweetness _," Ink slowly bent, and you went still, shivering as you felt his mouth at your ear.

"I thought I told you, _ Alouette, _that I'd find you?" He teased and you quivered as a warm, slick feeling brushed over your ear, your mouth falling open as you gasped.

He groaned at the taste of you, his hold going slack for a moment and that's when you ducked and wrenched away, your feet pounding the pavement as you ducked out of sight.

But you could _ still _ hear his sing-song, echoing like a hushed threat

_ Je te plumerai le cou… _

_ Je te plumerai le dos… _

_ …les ailes… le ventre… _

_ …les pattes… la queue… _

You rounded the corner of an alley, only to _ rebound _ off a broad chest, your wrist caught before you went crashing back down to the ground. A skeleton you hadn't seen before gazed at you with a look of fright and anxiety, his mouth twitching with agitation.

You swallowed hard, as his hands grasped at you, tugging you away from the maniac that was still on your tail, your heart thumping as he whispered loudly,

"Hurry! This Way!"

You yanked away from him, alarm bells going off in your head as you threw yourself headlong the other way.

“Come Back! He’ll Find You That Way!”

You _ didn’t _ care, you _ couldn’t, _as tears streamed down your face, your heart thudding a million times with every step.

God, there was _ no one _ around. The hollow shell of the buildings heightened your panic, as you hyperventilate before falling again, this time unable to make yourself get up as despair hit you hard.

_ Where _ could you go?

What could you even _ do _ against that skeleton with the red sockets?

A gentle hand slid over your shoulder and you snapped your gaze to the skeleton you’d run into before, his blue eyelights soft and his expression gentle, almost timid.

“Come With Me. I’ll Get You Out Of Here.”

Seeing no other option, you took his hand and he pulled you to your feet, sweeping you up into his arms, bridal style.

For a second, your heart skipped.

And then, he shoved a cloth over your mouth, murmuring, “Don’t Worry… It’ll Be Ok…”

You screamed and struggled, causing the drug to soak into your lungs far quicker and the world went dark.

As your body went limp, Ink stepped lightly from around the corner, snickering.

“Good job, Swap… Now be a good boy and hand her over.”

Swap raised a brow, his teeth bared as he snarled, “I Told You, Ink… _ I’m _ Carrying Her To Dream.”

Ink snorted, his red eyes going lazy as he drew forward, running his ungloved phalanges through your hair.

“She’s so soft and sweet… _ Mon Dieu _ , I can’t wait to go _ balls-deep _ into her.” Ink shivered, his bones flushed with primal instincts as his teeth dripped with red-tinted saliva.

Swap didn’t reply, his blue eyelights going hazy with magenta as he took a step back.

“Open The Portal, Ink. You Know Dream Doesn’t Like To Be Kept Waiting.”

Ink snorted as he took that step right back, his grin going sinister.

“Dream can wait a goddamn moment… we’re the ones that did all the hard work, aren’t we?”

“W-Well-”

“Admit it, Swap…” Ink smirked, “ You don’t _ wanna _ share.”

Swap snapped his teeth, a low growl hitching from his ribs, as he grinned, “Say What You Want, Ink, You’re Not Gonna Get A Rise Out Of Me. Dream Said I Could Carry Her.”

Ink snickered.

“I’ve already gotten a rise out of you, Swap. Welp, let’s go.” Ink slapped his brush against the ground, as he opened up a portal, looking back over the empty city with a chuckle.

“Damn, they never even had a _ chance _against you, did they, Swap?”

But Swap was already jumping through the vortex, gripping you tightly against his chest as he ignored Ink.

Ink shrugged carelessly as he looked around the Au.

“Clean up on AU 103-K.” He snickered as he jumped in after Swap.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up your head felt fuzzy and your whole body was heavy. You had to _ force _ your eyelids open as you gave a whimper of pain.

Nausea swirled through your senses and you groaned softly as you finally sat up, your heart pounding in your ears. The surface beneath you was soft, and you dimly realized you must be lying on a bed.

Swinging your legs over the side, you took a moment to breathe, as you tried to will away the nausea before you looked up. The room was lightly furnished and it was with a sigh that you swept your gaze around-

“GAH!” You shrieked, falling back into bed as you scrambled, your heart pounding as you realized that you _ weren’t alone _. A tall skeleton with blue eyelights in his sockets was sitting in a chair beside you, gazing at you with what you could only describe as excitement.

“Oh Good! You’re Awake!” He chuckled, his sockets squinting as he murmured, “I Was So Worried, When You Didn’t Wake Up- Oh, Oh Dear…” he paused, as you bent over the side of the bed and hurled whatever food you had in your stomach onto the ground.

You trembled weakly, your eyes closed.

You flushed, as a sudden, _ instant _ relief washed over you, your stomach settling and your body warming and relaxing.

“There, There…” The skeleton’s masculine voice filtered through your ears, as you slumped against him, panting softly. There was a green glow underneath his hands, as he gently brushed away hair from your face. Where he touched you, you felt _good, your aches and pains melting away._

“S-sorry about the… ha, the mess.” you heard yourself speaking, even though you somehow knew that this was the last place you were supposed to be.

“Don’t Think On It, My Love,” Your body was pulled into his arms as he murmured sweetly, “I’m Just So Glad You’re Here With Me…”

He seemed as though he was going to say more, but he closed his mouth as you breathed deeply, trying to ground yourself in some sort of reality as you spoke.

“What’s… what’s your name? Where am I?”

“You can call me Swap.” The skeleton nuzzled his skull against your shoulder and you wanted to cringe, but he just felt _ so good, _ as that green glow intensified, filling you with a sense of _ well-being _ and _ relaxation _.

“Mmm, Better?” Swap purred into your ear, and you nodded, giving a whimper as you saw him open his mouth, a cyan glow streaked with luminescent tones of pink emanating from the darkness of his maw. That glow morphed into a tongue, and he tilted your face towards his as he pulled you close; you squeaked softly as your mouth melded to his in a blissful kiss.

For a moment, you were caught up with the _ swell _ of your hormones, your heart pumping with a rush of blood and your body tingling at the tender and loving embrace.

He groaned, a deep, rumbling sound that caught you off-guard, as he shifted, standing with you, he pulled back from your mouth, panting and looking flushed and lovesick as he gazed at you with longing.

“I Want To Do So Much More To You…” he murmured, “But, We’ll Have Time For That Later!” His tone shifted to cheer, as he walked to the door, holding you tightly against his ribs and sternum.

“Right Now, It’s Time For You To Meet The Others!”

You squirmed, as your foggy brain starting clearing, your soul giving a frightened _ thump _ as you stammered, ‘W-wait, you never said where I am.”

“Oh, Heh, I Suppose I Forgot. You’re In The Anti-void. Don’t Worry,” he added with a soft expression, “You’re _ Safe _ Now. We Won’t Let Error Or Nightmare Harm you.”

You almost replied, but at this moment, there was a weird _ shift _ in the air around you, taking your breath away as suddenly, the room changed around you.

Instead of the _ cozy _ bedroom, Swap stood with you in a _ rather _ large room… It seemed like an _ actual _ throne room, with how large and _ elegant _ it looked.

And yet, there was _ something _ about it that threw you off. A feeling of dread that hung over you in a way that made you squirm in Swap’s arms before he set you down, murmuring, “Go On, Love. Go Say Hi.”

“‘H-hi’? To whom?” You froze, your question went unanswered… because you saw whom Swap meant.

Sitting at the end of the room, in a large, elegant throne, was a figure that instantly drew your attention.

Your heart pulsed once, twice and a third time, as you took in the strange sight of the skeleton that gazed at you with a single, glimmering socket.

That same socket flashed a brilliant gold, as he shifted in his chair, his smile playful as he leaned against one arm of the throne. It felt as though he was staring into your very soul, and your heart was suddenly hammering, as a feeling of euphoria swept you over, sending you stumbling towards him. With every step, the feeling grew stronger as your mouth became thick with saliva, your core tightening with an _ ache _ you couldn’t understand.

His deep chuckle reverberated through the room, his teeth glinting through the thick, oily substance that seemed to endlessly drip from his figure.

“Welcome home, my little Slave.” 

You felt yourself shiver with an unbearable _ anticipation _ , the title sliding right over you as you seemed to be _ drawn in _, your body quivering as you were suddenly straddling his lap, pressing against him as you whimpered with need.

“Mmm, yes…” Dream murmured thoughtfully, as he reached forward and cupped your chin with one hand, absently looking you over, he glanced around you to look at Swap.

“Excellent job, Swap. She’ll make an _ adequate _ whore.”

Swap bristled, his soul twisting at the sight of your shivering form leaning into every careless touch from Dream, his teeth gritting.

_ He _ had wanted to be your _ first… _ Stars damn it, Dream had _ said _ he wouldn’t do this, and Swap almost spoke when Dream waved his hand carelessly, the golden light of his good socket sliding away from Swap to fixate on you as he spoke aloud.

“I haven’t forgotten my word, Swap. Now go. You’ll get your turn with her… Just as I promised.”

Swap nodded curtly, his soul thrumming at the thought of holding you again.

Dream had _ promised _ that once he had thoroughly enthralled you… you wouldn’t _ ever _ want to leave.

And Swap was honestly _ very _ excited about that.

With Swap gone, Dream fixed his full attention to you, giving a deep, rasping chuckle as you ground against him involuntarily.

“Eager are you? So _ precious _ …”  
His tone dipped like caramel, as he forced you off his lap, making you kneel between his legs as he smirked, “If you would, Slave, I would _ love _for you to show me how much you want me…”

Your fingers trembled, fuck, your heart was pounding so hard, you didn’t even _understand_ **_why_** you were so eager for this, as you fumbled for his pants, your heart skipping and a low moan sliding from your throat as you unveiled an darkly glimmering cock, streaked with tones of transparent amber and gold that glimmered like glass.  
  
Without a second thought, you leaned forwards and started sucking, moaning at the taste; sweet like honey and sharp like a lemon rind, your cheeks swelling as saliva overflowed from your mouth.

“Mmmm, heheh, messy little thing, aren’t you?” His careless rumble sent a shiver through you and you moaned loudly, your breath heaving as you tried to take even more of him into your throat, your body shivering as you felt phantom touches creeping along your back, cupping at your breasts and sliding along your hips.

“Oh, such _ pretty _ hair…” he groaned aloud, and his phalanges dug into your hair, as he pushed your head down on his length, giving a visible shudder as your pleasure fed back into him, his socket awash with brilliance.

“Hmm, you’re _ delicious, _ Slave....” he growled. “Stars, I _ cannot _ wait to see what you _ feel _like, impaled on my cock.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

As you stumbled from the throne room, after Dream dismissed you, your mind was spinning, and your heart was still pounding in your chest, as you came down from whatever _ fucking sort of _ high that was. 

Horror and terror filled you, a stark contrast to the rapture you had been drowning in a moment ago, and to your utter confusion… you wanted to run _ back _ to that bastard who had just throat-fucked you into oblivion.

You weren’t even _ sure _ how he had made you orgasm without touching that secret button between your legs… it was like just the _ thought _ of sucking him off had made you cum.

Your legs trembled and nausea returned full-force, as you whimpered, the ache between your legs even worse now.

A soft, raspy hum at your ear had you spinning in place, as you whirled to see who was behind you now.

With a sinking soul, you looked into the red eyes of that skeleton who had chased you through the city, his eyelights fixated on… on your _ mouth…. _

“Bon _ jour, _ Alouette.” he chuckled, the rasp of his voice scraping against your ears as he advanced on you, a deep crimson tongue sliding over his teeth as he smirked, “I never got to _ finish _ tasting you…”

And he pulled your terrified body into his arms, ‘porting away from the hallway, just as Swap came around the corner, looking for you. He frowned, as he inhaled deeply, his teeth clenching as he hissed, “Ink… I’m Going To, Hehe, I’m Going To _ Kill _You…”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You shivered as your hands were pinned against a wall, the red-eyed skeleton dragging his tongue against your neck before he dipped in to kiss your lips, purring with an arrogant chuckle, “Fuck, it’s been too long for me, _ ma belle… _ I’m gonna enjoy this…. _ ” _

God, you wanted to struggle, you wanted to push him away, but _ fuck _ that ache between your legs was keeping you in place, as shame and arousal dragged at you with heavy fingers.

Ink snarled low in his throat, as he tasted Dream in your mouth and his tongue ran red with saliva, as he forced his _ own _ saliva into your mouth, hissing, “Swallow it.”

Obediently, you swallowed the sour tasting ectoplasma, the taste of raspberries pouring down your throat as he grunted in satisfaction before kissing you again, groaning, “Fuck, _ so much better…” _

He ground his pelvis against you and you gave a moan into his mouth, which he grinned at, “Oh? Like that, huh?”

“F-fuck me!” you pleaded, to your absolute shame as he let go of your wrists to push your pants down your hips, hissing eagerly as the sharp tang of your arousal soaked into his sense of smell, his eyelights blowing wide with excitement as he fumbled for his own pants, slipping his cock between your legs as he ground it against the slick of your apex.

“Oh _ fuck, Alouette…So eager...” _ he pulled away before spinning you around and bending you over, pushing the head of his ghostly appendage against your center, he hissed,” You might wanna brace yourself.” 

And you cried out as your walls were instantly invaded, the loud growl of the skeleton behind you reverberating through you as he pushed all the way in to his hilt, giving a harsh breath, “Oh, _ mon petite Alouette,” _ And he pulled back out only to roughly shove back in, sliding easily into your body as your juices coated him liberally. Gripping your hips with bruising strength, he panted harshly and his pace quickened. Helplessly, you cried out as your walls were stroked and a _ button _ deep inside you was harshly rubbed over and over, winding a coil deep within your core.

“P-please! Oh, _ please _!” You screamed out, not even sure if you were begging him to stop or to go harder.

“Fuck, you’re so _ cute and sweet, mon Dieu!” _

And he sawed even _ deeper _ within you, snapping that pressure that had been building inside you like a taut wire.

You sobbed, your hands braced against the wall as all that pressure was _ released _ and fluid gushed from your legs, running down your thighs and _ soaking _the skeleton behind you, who laughed eagerly.

“Oh _ hell yes. _ A Squirter, huh? Fuck, Swap’s gonna be SO PISSED that he didn’t get to do this first!” 

A sharp intake of breath resounded, as Ink groaned, “_ I’m gonna fill you up!” _ And you squealed sharply, as an incredible warmth filled you full to bursting.

He stroked himself far more lazily, as he pumped you full of his magic, giving a low sigh of pleasure.

“Ah, so good~” he chuckled, as he finally pulled out, looking down at his soaked pants with a sneer, “I’d like to see Swap make you cum like that~”

You gave a low sob, as you pulled away from him and curled against the wall, your reality finally sinking in, as you were filled with a hollow numbness.

“Hey… aw, c’mon, don’t cry,” the skeleton who had just screwed you into the wall looked at you with an aloof expression, “Don’t cry, _ Alouette _ , didn’t I give you a good time? Swap’s already gonna be mad I took you first, don’t _ cry _ on top of tha- _ SHIT,” _He ducked as three cyan tinted bones whizzed over his head and he whirled the brush strapped to his back like a bo staff as four more bones came whizzing towards him.

“Ink! How Dare You- **_Did You Hurt Her_**?” The low baritone was numb of emotion, and you looked up to see Swap, his eyelights tinged magenta, as he swept his gaze over you in a concerned manner, taking in your disheveled appearance before his teeth snapped harshly, his sockets narrowed at Ink with an unbridled _jealous rage._

“Pfft, what can I say, Swap? Ya should have let me carry her here. But _ no, you had to be a jealous asshole.” _ Ink sneered as he taunted Swap with the evidence of his coupling with you, chuckling, “I mean, would ya look at _ this? _She probably likes me better already!”

Swap hissed, his cheeks flushing blue and his magenta eyelights going deeper red as he suddenly darted forward, moving impossibly fast and swinging out to punch Ink in the face.

Ink dodged and dodged again before swinging his brush in an offensive move of his own, snickering, “Oops, did I make you mad? Guess I finally got that rise outta you!”

You swallowed harshly, as you watched the two skeletons fight, Swap’s movements practiced and precise while Ink seemed to act with a strange instinct, his close range attacks sloppy. He seemed to rely on his brush, keeping Swap at a distance.

Swap growled, “Don’t. Touch. What’s. MINE.” And your eyes widened as Swap summoned a large mallet-like weapon into his hands, swinging it and knocking Ink _ through _ several walls.

At that moment, all you wanted to do was run… and so you did, darting from the room and sobbing as you tried to make sense of what was going on around you.

The last thing you remembered clearly was waking up to an empty city. There wasn’t a single person that you had come across… and then that strange skeleton with that smudge on his cheek, the one Swap called “Ink”, appeared before you, his eyelights heterochromia with blue and yellow and his blush rainbow-colored.

“Come with me. I’ll get you out of here.”

“... No thank you.” you’d replied, feeling a strange sense of doom emanating from him.

He’d given a soft, friendly laugh before his entire demeanor changed in the blink of an eye, the colors of his sockets bleeding ruby and the red in his rainbow blush swallowing all the other colors as he grinned at you with sharp teeth, “Who said you had a choice, _ Alouette _?”

And that’s when you’d ran, finding the entire city completely empty.

And now, as you raced down this hallway, sobbing with confusion and feeling sick and gross from the lust that had overwhelmed you, you found yourself rebounding off a familiar broad chest, arms wrapping around you protectively.

“Sh, Sh, There There, My Love…” Swap murmured, “He Won’t Bother You Anymore, I Promise.”

“S-Swap?” you sobbed, unable to help it as you clung to him. He’d been the only one to treat you gently, and you cried, as you asked him, “Why am I here? What… what happened to my family? My city?”

“They Were Attacked By Our Enemies… A Skeleton Named Error And His Ally, Nightmare, They tried to erase your city…” Swap murmured, the lie rolling smoothly from his tongue, “Ink And I Managed To Stop Them Before They Could Hurt You… Please, Come With Me… I’ll Take Care Of You… I Promise.”

You sobbed at the thought that everyone you knew was dead… and your fingers curled into Swap’s phalanges, as you let him lead you away, missing the devious expression that crossed his skull, as he looked at you out of the corner of his socket. You still felt so fuzzy, helpless and numb at the events that had transpired. All you wanted to do was sleep and pray that this was all a bad dream.

As Swap regarded you from a side glance, he frowned softly. He had SO HOPED to claim you tonight ...

Ink had fucked up, by taking you the way he did. Your soul was in turmoil, and whatever sense of trust he had instilled in you before was on fragile ground.

No, he wouldn't be claiming you tonight... But his smile stretched mischievously as he tucked you into bed and breathed a chaste kiss to your forehead, leaving you to slumber soundly.

He was full of confidence that very soon, you would be crawling onto his body, begging him to take you in that musical voice of yours.

And he looked forward to that day with great anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO S, my artist friend who drew the picture you see above. She drew more art that inspired this story, so, if you care to leave a comment, please tell her to keep drawing, because she's SO TALENTED!
> 
> I mean, LOOK AT THOSE STAR BOIS! DAMN!
> 
> also, S has a youtube with some super awesome animations!  
this one is my personal favorite ^^*  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsKbyZvDyH4
> 
> FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:  
the summary:  
"lark, nice lark  
lark I will pluck you
> 
> I'll pluck your neck ...
> 
> I'll pluck your back ...
> 
> ... the wings ... the belly ...
> 
> ... the paws ... the tail ... "
> 
> Mon Dieu: My God
> 
> Bon Jour: Hello  
Alouette: Lark  
Ma Belle: My Beautiful  
Mon Petite Alouette:My Little Lark


	2. The Stars Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost you so many times...
> 
> But they'll f i n d you at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, SO  
There is both NON-CON and DUB-CON in this chapter. MIND THE TAGS.

Ink _ couldn’t _ remember the first time he’d come across you… but he _ did _ remember the _ last _ time he had held your _ willing _ body against his.

“_ Ink! Oh, fuck!” _

Bouncing you in his lap, holding you so close, as your mouth pressed against his teeth, your lips sucking his tongue into your mouth as you moaned into him.

_ “Don’t leave me.” _You pleaded with him.

_ “I have to… but I’ll come back... And I’ll always find you. I promise.” _

He _ vaguely _ recalled how surprised he’d been when he found out that Dream also loved you, visiting you at night and feeding his own energy into your weary body, keeping your spirit bolstered against the darkness.

“I… I think she’s _ tied _ to us by Fate, Ink. I can’t see her soul, and I know you can’t either… but there _ can’t _ be any other explanation. I feel so _ complete _ when I’m with her, and I know you do too.” Dream murmured as they both stood by your bedside, watching you sleep as Ink hummed a soft lullaby for you.

_ "Alouette, gentille alouette _

_ Alouette, je te plumerai" _

It didn’t take long for you to find yourself in the arms of _ both _ Dream and Ink; Ink stood behind you and cupped your heavy breasts in his phalanges, nuzzling into the back of your neck as Dream slowly entered you from the front, whispering hot praise and dirty things into your ear.

“Hmm, you’re so _ gorgeous _.” Ink’s rough whisper tickled your ear as he flicked his thumbs over your nipples.

“Fuck, so tight, do you like being filled with my cock?” You shuddered as Dream licked the shell of your ear with an amber and gold tongue as he hilted inside of you, pulsing within your walls.

You’d whimpered and nodded vigorously, gasping as your mouth became full of Ink’s rainbow-colored tongue, filling your tastebuds with a tart sweetness. He pulled back from the kiss and stroked your cheeks.

“Bet you want us _ both _ inside you, _ mon chou.” _ Ink chuckled and soon, they were _ both _pistoning in and out, holding you up between them as you cried out their names in tandem, your body stretched and your pleasure doubled.

How had you gotten so _ lucky _?

However, your luck didn’t last.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ink and Dream stood side by side, blankly staring down at the headstone that stood vigilant over your grave.

“We were too late.” Ink’s voice was void of emotion, the statement hanging in the air like a dried rose.

“... I can’t believe… this can’t be how this ends.” Dream whispered as tears of amber swelled and pooled at his sockets, “She _ can’t be gone.” _

Ink clenched his phalanges, the bones making a harsh cracking noise as he growled, “She’s _ not _ dead. We just have to _ find _ her again.”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Dream turned in surprise as Ink went on, “There are _ countless _ AUs, Dream. She has to be in at least _ half _ of them.”

Dream cupped his mandible, his eyes flickering.

“... It won’t be the same. _ She _ ,” he choked, “ _ She _won’t be the same.”

Ink frowned as he turned back to the grave, his eyelights blank as he replied softly, “Don’t Human’s souls _ reincarnate _?”

Dream’s breath hitched as he spun back to meet Ink's gaze.

“You’re suggesting-”

“We just have to find where her soul went.” Ink nodded, his teeth clenched as he added,” And then, we get _ reacquainted.” _

He was determined to keep his promise. It was scrawled across his scarf and etched across his radius.

_ I’ll always find you. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It took a long time, countless AU hopping, and Ink was at the point of doubting himself, when his being quivered...

_ There you were. _

He took a moment to gaze at you as if for the first time.

You looked… _ so different. _

The first body your soul had inhabited had been so _ pale _, with golden locks of hair and the deepest blue eyes.

Your skin was now dusky, your eyes caramel and your hair was kinked and fluffy-

_ His mouth was running with saliva, he wondered if maybe you tasted different. _

You _ had _ to feel the connection too, because a few days later, Ink was thrusting deep into your body, his tongue laving between your breasts as you moaned submissively, wrapping your long, gorgeous legs around his pelvis.  
  
In only a matter of days, Dream had you in his embrace as well, cupping your face tenderly as he filled your sleep with more pleasure and euphoria then you had ever felt before. No one had ever made you feel so loved and special, and you couldn’t help but _ miss them _ terribly when they had to leave you.

The very _ next _ week, you were dead.

From behind the veil of reality, Dream listened to the humans that had flooded your home, investigating your death. Ochre tears dripped from his hollow sockets as he heard the term “_ Aneurysm _” being used by the paramedics.

Already, Ink was seeking you out again, his eyelights blank as he tried to utilize his outcode instincts for clues or hints as to which AU your soul had fled.

Dream was searching through the world of sleep, seeking the familiarity of your aura. Countless dreams flitted before his power, endless dreamers passed him by as he searched.

After what felt like an eternity, he found you, and you fell in love with him _ instantly _; greeting him like an old lover as you pulled him into your embrace. Without another word, Dream alerted Ink, who instantly found an excuse to wander into your path, falling in love with the way you made him feel all over again.

There was such an _ energy _that you possessed in this new body; Ink was captivated with your green eyes, fiery auburn hair and freckles that peppered all over your shoulders and body. 

It was like your skin was _ calling _ attention and _ begging _ to be touched. 

And he did so, often, with more than just his phalanges. Stars, your energy encased him and made him _ feel so much joy, passion and fiery ambition. It was like every bone in his body was blazing in warm euphoria. _

But his body felt _ cold _ when you were killed in a car crash that very year.

Undaunted, Ink found you _ again _, going through the motions of “getting to know you”, until he had your breath huffing over his skull; your fingers clutching the bedsheets and your voice crying out his name as your thick breasts bounced, the curves of your stomach folded over while he hiked your legs over his shoulders and thrust deeply inside you.

Dream’s presence filled you with giddy emotions that pushed you over the edge, as he languidly kissed you from his position at your head, kneeling down and giving a needy growl, as he grasped at your breasts and whispered hot praises into your ear.

And within a few years, cancer took you slowly, dragging you away from the world one agonizing piece at a time.

_ Each _ time they found you again, Dream squeezed a little _ tighter _ , his breath coming and going sharply, the _ desire _ to know that you were safe beginning to leak into his behavior as he sat listlessly in your room, his sockets fixated on the rise and fall of your chest when you slept.

Were you _ really _ ok _ ? _

A new thought arced painfully through his mind, and his eyelights dilated as he gazed at you.

**What was going to take you from him this time?**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“I… I’ve searched _ everywhere.” _ Ink was sitting against the tree of Dream’s realm blankly, sweat running down his skeletal frame as he slumped in utter exhaustion.

How long had he been searching this time?

Days?

Months?

…

Had it really been _ years? _

_ Oh Stars, no... it was centuries. Countless centuries. Time immeasurable. _

“It’s entirely possible that her soul hasn’t _ been _ reborn yet… although, if we could _ sense _ souls, it would probably be _ much _ easier than simply relying on her _ aura _.” Dream grumbled, his sockets narrowed as he paced restlessly, his cape billowing as he turned back to his friend.

Ink was groaning, deep grooves under his sockets as he stood shakily to his feet, his teeth gritting in a painful smile as his shoulders began to shake with hoarse, cold laughter.

“What, hah, what does it matter? It’s not like… it’s not like _ we’ll get to keep her. She’ll just keep dying, over and over again.” _

The manic laughter that carried from Ink’s heaving ribs had Dream pausing, his own mind twisting as he froze in place, cold sweat dripping down his spine.

Ink paused as he added under his breath, “At least it’s fun when we _ do _ have her. Never a dull moment when she’s around.”

Dream felt himself freeze, at the thought of losing you again… to _ continue _ to lose you.

That thought _ wasn’t _ new. He’d been through that _ same _ line of thinking.

Everytime they found you, you were ripped away from them, again, and again, _ and again and- _

How many times had Dream re-introduced himself to you? 

How many times had Ink made you giggle with the same jokes?

How many _ times had they been allowed to say goodbye? Whether to your face or after you were gone. _

A hitch in his sternum had him clutching at his ribs as his sockets closed tightly. Everytime was just as bad as the first and yet…

And yet...

The times that you’d been caught in a _ slow _ death were _ always _ the worst, and always left Dream feeling incredibly _ helpless. _

_ He, the Guardian of Hope, the Protector of Dreams… _ He was nothing more than a ** _slave_ ** to his _ own _ fears and failures. A feeling of utter worthlessness swept through him, and he felt his bones creak with misery.

As Ink left, to seek you out once more, Dream found his steps wandering towards the tree with the _ other apples. _

A thought was bending his will, twisting his mind as he trembled slightly. The luminescent gleam of the nebulously dark apples glittered in his mind’s eye, and suddenly, he was reaching out, almost against his will, the turquoise glint of the forbidden fruit swallowing his vision.

He… he just needed to get _ stronger… _

If he could _ just _ be _ stronger… if he had the power of both apples… _

_ Maybe he’d have the courage to protect you in the way that you deserved. _

Almost before he knew it, he was taking a _ bite_, the bitter flavor instantly setting his mouth on _ fire _ with sharp, poisonous fumes, and he gagged, clutching at his skull, as the apple fell from his phalanges while his shadow writhed and his cry echoed harshly before cutting off.

Silence reigned overhead. The wind had died, and for a moment, it was like the world had entered a state of shell-shock. There was a rumble overheard as the sky blackened with the announced presence of a thunderstorm. Rain began to splatter softly and then, there was a deep giggle.

_ “Ehehehe...” _

The giggle became a chuckle, until a dark, amorphously gleaming Dream reared up, throwing back his head in a manic laugh as rain fell all around him, his single socket gleaming like a supernova. His maw opened wider with every peal of laughter until the thunder blended with the sound of his voice.

The rain rolled from his form, as though he was made of oil, and his golden socket guttered with pain. As he began to move, filled with darkness, he trudged through the dream world with a careless, seductive smirk.

“_ Feels so much b e t t e r, doesn’t it?” _

** _Was that his voice? _ **

_ “Does it matter? I can find her now… She will be MINE… And this time, I won’t let her _ **go...** _ ” _

Darkness pooled at his feet as he staggered, to the left and then to the right. Tentacles sprouted from the oily substance on his back with an anguished _ ripping _ noise, sinking to the ground to support him as he sagged and panted heavily, a few more laughs guttering out of his thickened maw.

_ Why didn’t I do this _ sooner… _ Heh, if only my brother could see me now. Bet he’d feel a little _**_a f r a i d_ ** _ for once._

A jagged, ivory smile stretched through the tar-like substance over Dream’s skull as every step became stronger, steadier and relentless.

His skull felt like it was going to _ split _ apart, and his grin spread from temporal bone to temporal bone, his socket narrowing as he cut a path through reality, sinking into the endless world of dreams once more.

“_ Now… where can you be, my little l o v e r?” _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ink listlessly stood in the midst of the AU he was currently sifting through, his entire body heavy and his bones cold.

You weren’t here in this version of Underfell either.

And the longer that he was without you-

He glanced down towards the vials that sat across his ribs, his teeth clenched as he left to the next AU.

Somehow, the effect of his paint wasn’t _ nearly _ as potent as the effect you had on him. 

The emotional high from his paint was somehow… _ hollow, _and he chuckled listlessly as he stood in the midst of a city, filled with both humans and monsters… and not a single one of them housed your soul.

No… the emotions of positivity that he felt from his paint was hollow and gross… the only emotions that made him feel complete these days were…

His eye sockets drifted to the red, the black and the darker blue.

A hollowness drained his sockets of light and he grinned slightly as he began to flip from one AU to the next.

So _ what _ ? So what _ if _ he found you again? So _ what _ if you loved him or hated him?

Fuck, the _ next time _ he found you, he should just _ take you from your AU and keep your soul secured in his Doodlesphere- _

He froze, his sternum hitching at the thought of you, always at his side, never leaving him, because you were _ unable to _.

A cruel smile stretched over his skull.

Well now. 

_ Wasn’t that an interesting thought? _

“**Hehehe, now why didn’t we think of that before?”**

Ink turned, surprised at the weird inflections that emanated from behind him, his eyelights vanishing when he beheld Dream.

… It took a moment for him to _ recognise _ the form of his old friend. He almost thought it was Dream’s brother, _ Nightmare _, at first.

“Dream, what did _ you do.” _ Ink finally chose to ask, his eyelights returning just from the _ shock _ of the sudden change.

Dream gave a lazy smile, his single socket glinting with power and avarice.

“**We’ve been cycling through this same routine for far too long, Ink. Time for a change of pace, wouldn’t you agree?”**

Ink regarded his friend before giving a slow nod.

“Yeah. Yeah. I think you’re right.”

“**Next time we find her,” ** Dream’s smile stretched and his tongue dragged across his teeth as he sneered, “ **We k e e p her for good.”**

Ink opened his mouth, but no words came. The thought was growing in his mind and he glanced down at his scarf, the promise scrawled there sending a shudder through his frame.

It’d be so much easier if you _ stayed found for once. _

**“Heh… it’s time to hunt for our little lark.” **Dream snickered and Ink smirked as he nodded.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(present)

When Swap finally left you to fall asleep, you just _ couldn’t. _

Exhaustion was dragging you down, but anxiety was choking you as you tried, you tried _ so hard to think _ clearly.

This situation you were in was _ crazy. _

Your world had been attacked? 

Ink and Swap had tried to save you? _ From whom? _

Swap had mentioned two names: Nightmare and Error.

But _ Ink _ had _ chased you… he had raped you, taken your body for his pleasure and- _

You tried to stifle a feeling of nausea as you recalled what _ Dream _ did to you.

A shudder reverberated through you, even as a sick feeling of _ longing _ lanced your heart and surged through your body, an _ ache _ to be near him setting your nerves on fire.

How the fuck did you _ still want him _ , when he had clearly used you, _ just like Ink had- _

_ Why was Swap here? _ He was like an odd piece of the puzzle. He had obviously taken you _ to Dream _ , but… maybe… maybe he hadn’t known what Dream was _ intending _ to do to you… after all, he had beaten the _ hell _ out of Ink when he saw what _ that _ bastard had done to you.

“_ He Won’t Bother You Again. I Promise.” _ Swap had murmured to you, taking your hand and gently leading you through the hallways, treating you with the utmost care. He had made you feel _ so good and taken care of… his concern for you was so sweet and touching... _

You bit your lip as your eyelids closed of their own volition, your turmoil shoved to the backburner of your mind. Your breath became deep and even, and soon, you were fast asleep, your breath heaving in agitation.

…

A moment passed.

Another gleam of silence rolled through the room.

And suddenly, you weren’t alone.

The heavy presence filled the room, full to bursting, and with a motion that _ seeped from reality _, Dream materialized by your bedside. His single socket fell heavily upon you and a smirk cut through the darkness of his skull.

“It’s been so long since we had a plaything…” he smirked softly, looming over your sleeping form as his tentacles slipped beneath the blankets that had been tucked around you, each one encircling a limb as he groaned softly at the feel of your skin.

There was something… _ familiar _ about the way you felt. Your spirit was _ refreshing, luscious and generous. Qualities that sang back to the first time that he’d held his soulmate in his arms. _

His grin twitched.

Swap had very _ clearly _ stated that you were NOT _ the one… _ the tall skeleton had the ability to see souls, and the first time he had found yours, he’d instantly pointed out the red strings that were twined around your soul… the strings that Dream and Ink were unable to see and yet, _ knew _ were there. 

But somehow…

Dream found his nasal cavity pressed to the side of your neck as he _ tried to recall _ why _ you _ seemed familiar.

Darkness buzzed in his mind and he snickered as you moaned in your sleep, your emotions already falling prey to the influence of his magic.

“Heh,” he smirked as he tightened his tentacles around your arms and legs, snickered as his socket flashed, sending you into a helplessly deep REM state.

“I promised Swap he could have you first… but it seems Ink has broken that truce already. I suppose it no longer matters whether or not I take a taste of you this time, Slave.”

Dream’s tongue dragged in an agonizing motion across your jawline, and you whimpered in your sleep at the hotness that pulled across your skin.

“Mmm, so _ delicious _…” he purred, feeling himself grow rock hard when he saw your eyes slide open, your lips parting in a greedy gulp of air as you whimpered at the sight of him.

Your face grew hot, but he murmured,” Back to sleep, my little Slave. Don’t you worry about a t h i n g…”

With your eyelids drifting shut again, Dream felt your pleasure at his presence spiral, his single eyelight sliding down your delicious body.

Stars, Swap had chosen you so well. And indeed, your aura _ felt like hers… _

He faltered but for a moment, as his yearning overtook him, the goop sliding back from his skull briefly, as he looked at you with a resemblance of his old self.

“I suppose you’ll have to do, _ for now _…” he murmured, his grin hitching back into madness as the darkness took him again.

Your clothes were carelessly torn aside, your lower body bared to his gaze as saliva gathered and overflowed from between his sharpening teeth.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” he snarled before sliding his cock between your thighs, hooking his arms underneath the backs of your knees. He stroked against the silk of your apex before aligning himself with your sopping wet entrance.

“You may not be _ her… _ but you’re mine all the same,” he growled before thrusting himself fully into your tight sheath.

You almost woke up… _ almost. _

Dream’s socket flashed with power, and you were fixated in the middle of some fantasy that was brewing in your mind, overtaking your mind’s desire to wake up.

Dream toyed with your confused state, chuckling as he thought to do Swap a _ small _ favor, since the younger skeleton had been _ kind _ enough to find you; a suitable substitution for the one that Dream and Ink truly wanted.

_ But She’ll Be Mine When We DO Find Your Soulmate, Right? _

_ Of course, Swap. You may have her all to yourself once we find our own soulmate… but in the meantime, you will SHARE. Do you understand? _

_ Of Course. _

So, Dream began to orchestrate a delicious wet dream within your mind. Within the windows of your mind, you could see Swap hovering over you, kissing every inch of you, worshipping your body in a way that no one ever had before, murmuring his love and devotion to you as he dragged his tongue into your core and drank up all your essence, begging you to be his with that deep, passionate voice.

You writhed and cried out in your throes, and Dream’s pace began to quicken as he felt your walls tighten around him.

“Hmm, that should make it easier on Swap, to gain your affections,” he snickered before squeezing his socket shut as a brief flash of a memory overtook him and suddenly, he was rutting into you, unable to control his lust as he snarled and bit into the flesh of your shoulder.

Your eyes flew open, but you were still in your REM state. The whites of your eyes flashing to view would have been grotesque to anyone else, but to _ Dream_, you were the most beautiful thing he’d seen in _ so long... _

With a loud growl, he bent to ravage your mouth, his long, tapered tongue lapping at the back of your throat while the mattress beneath you shuddered and trembled, as though under the influence of an earthquake.

Your skin was stained like bile with his touch as his phalanges grasped at your breasts beneath your shirt, snarling as he felt his magic building to a raging focal point.

It was with a barely stifled whimper that you came, your mind filled with the image of Swap kissing against your throat and teasing your button to a hot, pulsing orgasm, while Dream pulsed inside of you, filling you full of the ecstasy of his magic.

Drool ran freely from the corners of your mouth, your eyes were rolled back in your head and dripping with tears.

_ So beautiful… _Dream thought in satisfaction as he cupped your cheek before releasing you from his hold. Your eyelids swept shut and you shuddered. Deep breaths rocked through your lungs as you were released from your REM state.

With a chuckle, he removed himself from your bed before vanishing back to his own quarters, fully satiated from your pleasure.

It had been _ so long _ since he had been _ inside _ someone… so long since he had fed off pleasure so succulent.

The moment that you’d come to him, twining your arms around him and begging for his touch, he’d felt his power multiplied, and the excess of his magic had instantly hardened at his pelvis.

Dream shuddered, thinking back to when you’d put your mouth on him and the blissful _ relief _ that had followed. The way you _ swallowed _ every bit of his magical overflow had left him _ yearning _ to take you.

By the Stars, he’d very nearly pulled you _ back _ up into his lap, for the sole purpose of thrusting up into you while he spread your thighs over his lap and pressed his teeth against your throat. 

A thoughtful hum rumbled through him as he walked through the hallways of his fortress. It would be… _ quite satisfying _ to place a mark on you…. Surely Swap couldn’t expect to really keep you _ all _to himself.

Dream snickered. From down the hallway he could hear Ink’s raving cackles and he shook his head with a smirk.

He understood that the craving to be _ sheathed _ inside a human was all too tempting. Ink, however, had absolutely no subterfuge about his desires. 

The dark skeleton chuckled, recalling only an hour before, when Swap had stormed into the throne room, heated and ready to kill Ink _ again _.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Now, now, Swap. Don’t forget to _ whom _ you owe your life.”

Swap instantly went quiet, his sockets going dark as he murmured, “Yes… True Enough.”

Ink was _ still _ recovering from the death-blow he’d received at Swap’s mallet, his bones knitting back together painfully.

A cruel, black smile had stretched over the artist’s skull while he snickered at Swap, who stood impassively to the side, unapologetic.

“Damn it, Swap, you’ve really got to stop doing this. You already know it doesn’t _ do anything.” _The words choked from Ink’s maw, as he snickered.

The way Ink’s sockets glazed over with blackness was unsettling. Even Dream shuddered when he saw Ink this way.

Dark-socketed, his teeth dripping with the bare essence of his magic, untainted by the emotions of a soul. Bones cracked and reforming, creating new tattoos where the magic leaked and overflowed.

And all the while, Ink laughed as he spoke, madness and lack of sensation dripping from every syllable as the paradox that was the culmination of his being reassembled.

Swap finally moved, standing directly in front of the recovering skeleton.

“Ink. Let Me Be _ Very _ Clear. I Found Her. She’s Mine.” Swap spoke slowly and calmly. “I Agreed To Share, For The Debt That I Owe…”

And with a movement that was too fast for the eye, Swap gripped Ink by the neck, snarling, “Next Time You Touch Her Without Permission, I’ll Make S_ ure _ That Your Time To Recover Tests Your Own Patience.”

Ink coughed, going silent as Swap let him go, a smile stretching over his skull brightly as he added with a cheerful tone, “So, Next Time? Wait Your Turn Like A _ Good _ _ F r i e n d _, Ok?”

Ink snickered, his expression going slack with glee, “Sure, _ mon ami _, whatever you say.”

Swap huffed before turning on his heel, passing by Dream with barely a glance.

“Oh, Swap?” Dream called out, before Swap reached the doorframe.

The tall skeleton paused and glanced over his shoulder.

“If I were you… I’d go check on our ‘_ guest’ _.” Dream snickered.

Swap’s cheeks flushed and he vanished, his soul thumping at the mere thought of being near you again.

Dream’s eyelight slid in his socket towards Ink, who straightened as his spine finished healing, chuckling.

“That really wasn’t nice of you, to just take without asking.” Dream snickered.

“Dream, have I _ ever _ been selfless?” Ink snickered.

“Hmmm, good point, _ however.” _ Dream loomed over Ink, his grin shifting downwards.

“Don’t forget that Swap is our ally. If he gets _ passive aggressive, he might revolt.” _

Ink snorted.

“Swap wouldn’t. Not with how much he _ owes _ us. If it weren’t for us-”

“**Don’t. Underestimate. Him.” ** Dream hissed then added, “Don’t you remember what happened when we unleashed him in _ Nightmare’s _ realm?”

Ink paused. And his grin went slanted.

“_ Oui _...That was a lot of fun.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A maddening thirst woke you. You almost tumbled from bed as your parched body stabbed you with a craving for liquid. 

A raging fire was pooling in your abdomen, and your cheeks _ flushed _ as you recalled your _ dream. _

_ Swap’s tongue -long and cyan with magenta streaks- laved against your inner thighs and his gruff voice implored you as he worshipped your body with his own. _

A deep, shuddering breath left your nostrils, as you tried to get a grip on the lust that gripped you in a strangling hold.

A knock at your door had you spinning in place, your voice hoarse as you called out, “Who- who’s there?”

“It’s Me, Swap! Can I Come In?”

You swallowed. His voice was simmering in your ears, and heat pooled in your belly as images from your dream flashed behind your eyes.

“I Have Some Water And Food For You. That’s All I Wanted.” His voice sounded mournful and you cleared your throat, croaking, “Yes, please come in.”

The door opened and you swallowed as a savory aroma caused you to instantly sit up. Swap stood with a tray in hand, the light streaming in behind him. You couldn’t help feeling excited to see him, especially with the food in hand.

“I, Uh,” he seemed a little shy, as he left the door open and sat in the chair that was still by your bedside, the tray in his lap.

Your mouth began to salivate and you marveled that you _ still _ had moisture left in your body with how thirsty you had felt.

“Here,” He passed you the cup of water he brought and his gentle expression shifted into agitation when you slurped it down in a violent motion.

“H-hey, Easy Now,” he scolded, “You Don’t Want To Get Sick.”

You didn’t reply, swallowing down the rest of the water as you panted for breath, relieved.

“Th-thank you,” you gasped.

“Oh, No, I’m Sorry I Didn’t Bring You Something Sooner!” he replied in a remorseful tone.

His nasal ridge was wrinkling, and he seemed to glimmer with sweat as his eyelights shifted away from you.

“I, Um,” he stammered slightly, “I Hope You Don’t Mind Tacos… It’s… The Only Thing I Know How To Make.”

“I just, god, I’m so hungry,” you replied with a weak, awkward chuckle,” I’d eat just about anything right now.”

He passed you the plate on the tray in exchange for the empty glass.

“Are You Better Now?” he asked as he watched you eat with a rapt expression.

“I…” you found that, with a full belly, you _ did _ feel somewhat reassured. You sighed with relief and mumbled,” Thank you… I was really… I was really hungry.” you mumbled, as his presence spiked the memories from your dream. Your body was flushed, your cheeks heated, and suddenly, he was kneeling at your side, concerned as he took your plate and gazed up into your face.

“Are You Ok? You’re All Flushed.”

“I’m, uh,” you squeaked, jolting backwards.

He reacted so quickly, gripping you tightly and preventing you from falling off the bed.

“Stars!” he laughed a little, his expression going oddly affectionate,” You’re A Little Clumsy. Like A Baby Bird.”

You pouted at him, snarking, “You shouldn’t get up in people’s faces like that!”

He froze and looked abashed as he righted you on the bed and drew back. The remorse on his face made you feel a little guilty so you added, “B-but, I uh-” you paused, as he looked back up, his bright aquamarine eyelights looking into your expression with something like hope.

“Swap?” you coughed.

“What is it?”

“What happened? Why did you save me? And… Why did you take me to Dream? He-” you choked and shuddered, “He forced me-”

Swap gave you a sharp glance.

“Dream _ Forced You _ To Do Something?” Swap asked, his voice going dangerous and a magenta tinge staining the blue of his eyelights, “Tell Me. Tell Me _ Exactly What He Did To You. _ ** _And I’ll Have A Word With Him.”_ **

To your shame… you realized.

_ Dream didn’t use any sort of force on you. He’d spoke in degradation… but _ you _ had knelt down and unbuckled his pants without hardly being asked, and you had suckled him into your mouth. _

Sure, he had gripped your head between his hands… but you had gone there _ willingly… _

“I… Never mind…” You swallowed harshly, as Swap’s sockets softened at you.

“I… I Wish I Could Take You Somewhere Else, Love. But, I…” he looked troubled… even lost.

“What is it?” you questioned, “I… Swap, I’m confused by all of this. Please, tell me.”

Swap sat back in the chair as he regarded you.

“Dream and Ink are Outcodes. They Exist Outside Of Time And Space. I… I Used To Be An Incode, Like you. But I-” his teeth ground together and your heart twinged as a pained expression crossed his skull.

“I No Longer Have My Own Timeline. I Would Have Ceased To Exist, If It Wasn’t For Ink And Dream. They Saved Me.”

Your expression went horrified, as he added softly, “I Don’t Even Remember My Own Timeline, To Be Honest. Which Is Why, When Nightmare And Error Attacked Your World… I Had To Do Something.”

His eyelights met your gaze, and he added with a low tone, “I Couldn’t Save Your City… But I Wanted To Save You.”

“But, _ why _?”

He knelt beside you again and looked into your face.

“Because, As Cheesy As This Sounds, You’re Special, Love. When I Saw You, I Couldn’t Stand To Let You Just Disappear, The Way Everyone Else Had... “ he paused and struggled, “I… I Saw Myself In You. And I Couldn’t Let You Die.”

And without another word, he cupped your cheek in his phalanges and pressed his teeth to your mouth.

You went absolutely still, your heart hammering, as your dream replayed in your mind and your body _ ached for relief. _

Flashes of his passion for you swirled inside of you and you swallowed harshly as you pressed against his mouth.

He made some noise of pleasure and your mind went foggy as heat curled into your belly from the sound of his voice.

You felt his teeth open and shyly, his tongue slipped against your lips. It wasn’t hard to open your mouth and let him in. His tongue tasted like tart wintergreen, and you felt shocked, as a tingling sensation danced over your tongue, sparking like-

_ Magic. _

His tongue tangled lavishly with yours,and you felt his phalanges slide from your cheeks to your shoulders, grasping at you in a sudden desperation as you whined into his mouth.

He pressed back into you, until you were lying back on the bed, and he hovered over you, his mouth still devouring you as he carefully straddled your much smaller body, pulling back to look at you with aquamarine hearts in his sockets.

“You’re So Beautiful,” he groaned before dipping back down to claim your mouth once more.

You whimpered, a noise of fear, and he instantly went still.

“Do You Want Me To Stop?”

You took a moment, as he gazed into your face with pure adoration. It was the _ same _ look he’d given you in your dream, and you whimpered as you shook your head and pressed against him, pulling him down into your lips and cradling his skull with your hands.

He murmured something you couldn’t understand as his hands gently roamed your body, his tongue opening against your begging mouth.

Fear and confusion had been embroiled into you, since you had woken up alone in your city. The only thing that was grounding you to the here and now was _ Swap, _and with a whimper, you took every last bit of affection he was bestowing on you, as he took his attention from your mouth and wandered over your chin and down your neck with soft, gentle nips.

“P-please!” you whimpered and he paused again, as he reached the midway point between your neck and your breasts.

“Please What, Love?”

“I… Swap, I _ need you,” _You begged him in desperation.

He grunted in reply, an edge to his tone, “You’ll _ Have _ Me, Every Last Inch.” 

Swap’s words sent a shudder through you as he groped your clothed body, gentle and explorative as he peppered your exposed chest with eager nuzzles and licks. Your breath shuddered through your body as he went further, pulling your shirt up just enough to expose your belly.

“So Soft And Pretty, My Little Love,” he muttered, as if to himself, and he gently traced a circle around your navel before lovingly brushing his hands down to your hips.

You wriggled and reached down to quickly pull your pants off, whimpering to him, “Swap, I need you, please!”

His expression became just as desperate as yours, and he gave a slow growl as he helped you remove your pants. As soon as you were freed, he hiked your legs over his shoulders.

“Wait, what are you-”

“Let Me Do This For You,” he murmured, “You’ve Had _ Such _ A Hard Time Here, Let Me Make It Up To You.”

He kissed at your inner thigh, slicking his tongue against your skin with a guttural sound, as you shivered against the warmth of his ecto. Pleasant tingles flew through your senses, as he gripped your hips and pulled you closer. 

Shifting from inner thigh to inner thigh, Swap lapped closer and closer, until he was pressing against your petals, fitting the widest part of his tongue against your entrance and dragging it in an agonizing movement against your skin. He honed in on the keening noise that tore from your throat and quickly, he repeated the motion, again and again.

His teeth grazed against your pearl, which was quickly becoming stiffened with arousal, and you cried out, as a shock of pleasure rocked through you.

The sensations that rocked through you were unbelievable, and you felt yourself spiraling, far and beyond any pleasure that had ever touched you before.

Your toes curled, your spine arched and the heat curling through your abdomen wound up tighter and tighter, as you whimpered and keened in turns, making the most embarrassing sounds.

To Swap, your voice was music, and he couldn’t get enough as he fit his tongue against the curve of the underside of your vulva and hummed into your folds, kissing at your weeping entrance.

“My Stars… I’ve Been Waiting So Long To Taste You…” he murmured, almost too low for you to hear, “You’re Better Than I Ever Imagined.”

Swap stood up and went into a room that seemed like… a _ bathroom _ because he came back with a washcloth.

Gently, he cleaned away the saliva that he’d left on your thighs and your own arousal.

You were still too blissed out to protest, your hormones swirling and your heart thumping hungrily in your chest, as you looked down at the handsome skeleton at the crux of your legs.

His expression furrowed in concentration as he redressed you, and you wiggled, trying to regain control of yourself, as your body tingled with warmth.

“Swap?”

“Hmm?” he looked up, startled when you wrapped your arms around him.

“Please… stay with me.”

“... Of course. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised you, tilting your head up. He pressed his teeth against your mouth, closing his sockets in bliss.

You couldn’t tell why… but somehow… In spite of the inherent _ wrongness _ in your situation, this _ felt so right, like you belonged here, with Swap. _

Your eyes closed, and as they did, your skeleton lover opened his eyes back up as he peered down to look at the soul that hovered in your body.

There was a red string, tied tightly around the culmination of your being… and the other end was firmly rooted inside of him.

There were two other strings, both black and dead looking, but they were there nonetheless.

His eyelights ringed with magenta and his grip around you tightened ever so slightly.

He was going to save you from Ink and Dream. 

No matter what the cost.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Elsewhere, in a world filled with darkness, a murky form solidified and shifted. A skeletal smile stretched across a skull that dripped with malice.

“Well, well,” his cyclopean eyelight flashed as he surveyed the flurry of nightmares that played before his mind’s eye.

The dreamers that whimpered in their sleep held two things in common: they were all very young… and they were newly orphaned.

Their dreams held separate anxieties, distinctive phobias and paranoia… but one familiar theme ran through the murkiness. A tall skeleton, drenched with blood, his eyelights shimmering aquamarine with mad magenta rings.

Nightmare's sockets widened. This… where had he seen this before?

“...I remember you. What are you doing in the nightmares of children?” he murmured in admitted confusion. 

There were too many nightmares for this to be a coincidence. What AU was this murderous-looking Swap from?

Cupping his mandible in one dripping, amorphous tentacle, he melded with the darkness of reality and found himself standing just beyond the veil of the real world, peering down in a room full of sleeping children. They were all dreaming of the same monster… and they were all from the same AU… but this wasn’t an Underswap AU…

Nightmare thumbed at his nasal cavity absently as he took drenched steps through the room full of children.

What had happened to them? The _ fear and anxiety _ was delicious… but the source was confusing.

He slipped through the walls and entered a room full of adults, unseen and unheard.

“It’s the strangest thing,” 

“An empty city… not a trace of violence”

“The adults were all just… Gone…”

“Those poor kids.”

“I wonder why they all keep talking about a skeleton.”

Nightmare’s socket flashed again, as he tunneled through reality and non-reality alike, before shifting into his own realm.

He entered his fortress and without a word, he called to his servants.

Two of them appeared instantly, Horror and Dust.

“I need you to investigate a city for me. Something strange is going on and I want to get to the bottom of it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chest hurts*


	3. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get answers... but all you seem to get are more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I AM NOT DEAD! 
> 
> Man, I don't know why this took so long, but! here it is!

The fortress was absolutely _ silent _ and Ink hated it.

The lack of noise seemed to grate against his sense of being and he walked loudly, the steps barely making an echo as he tried to break the stillness.

The soulless skeleton was sulking in full swing, wondering if Dream had been serious when he had _ suggested _ leaving Swap alone with the human for a while.

_ I’m so bored… When can I play with ma petite Alouette? _

His mind roiled with the desire to _ see you again, _ and he growled slightly as he approached the room that he _ knew _ you were staying in.

The thought that _ maybe _ he would hear sounds of Swap reaping pleasure from your body intrigued him, and he drew close to the door, leaning in to listen.

To his surprise, there was _ no _ squeaking mattress, or mewls of enraptured agony.

In fact… he could swear that he heard _ snoring. _

It was no secret that Swap had terrible sleeping habits… the tall, energetic skeleton rarely _ ever _ slept these days, actually, so Ink was _ shocked _ when he peered in and saw Swap _ tangled _ around you, his sockets shut in slumber.

You were deeply asleep, relaxed and angelic in your repose, such a _ different _ sight from before, when Ink had _ nailed _ your sobbing, quivering body against the wall.

A grin split across his skull at that memory, and the resulting anger from Swap.

It was so much _ fun _ to provoke the testy Skeleton.

Even with as bad a memory as he had, Ink would never forget the first day that he _ met _ Swap.

_ Stars, he’d nearly **died** that day. _

Remembrances of Swap’s crazed magenta eyelights flashed through his skull before he shook it off, focusing on your face again. His bones throbbed with warmth and his teeth leaked with saliva at the mere sight of your covered body.

He wondered briefly if you were _ naked or clothed underneath the blankets, _ and his magic flushed along his bones at the thought of being inside you again.

Swap shifted in his sleep, and Ink quickly ducked from sight, giving a breathy chuckle as he strode down the hallway, humming softly to himself.

He didn’t feel like dealing with Swap’s wrath... but maybe once Swap left you to yourself… Ink could have some _ fun with you again. _

_ I really need to remind that asshole that he _ promised _ he’d share until he helped us find her… _

Ink paused in his steps.

The silence once again permeated the air as his mind wandered haphazardly.

Memory wheeled like a kaleidoscope. Shards and pieces of her flashed by like fragments of photographs.

_ Her warm smile. _

_ The sweetness of her breath against his bones. _

_ God, the way her soul blazed life into him. _

_ ...blood dripping from her pale skin as life faded from her, leaving her with doll-like eyes, empty and hollow. _

_ The taste of her blood in his mouth as he _ ** _t r i e d _ ** _ to hang onto her- _

-Ink clutched at his scarf, his eyelights dragging to the cloth that sometimes rustled like paper.

_ Alouette… that was what he called _ **her…** _ the one that made him feel. _

His happiest emotions that he collected in his bottles felt so _ sour _ after the rapture that she’d shown him… the only emotion that made him feel _ alive _ without her was-

His fingers drifted to the red jar, his teeth sharpening as he uncorked the bottle and held it to his nasal cavity, taking a deep breath.

The warm, spicy scent of _ aggression _ filled his senses and his sockets flickered red. His breath went ragged with longing and crazed emotions.

“We’ll find you, _ ma petite Alouette. _”

..._ She wouldn’t mind, right? That he had taken Swap’s toy and used her body, just to remind himself of you. _

“Hehehe, no, of course she wouldn’t… she’d understand… _ she loves me… She always loves me.” _ He assured himself.

Besides… it’s not like you _ meant _ anything to him. You were just a _ plaything _that Swap had garnered an obsession for and had agreed to share. 

A perfect little toy for them to placate their desires.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Consciousness came to you slowly. Your whole body felt _ warm _ . Your soul felt oddly _ serene, _ and you felt _ comfortable. _

_ You didn’t want to wake up. You wanted to sleep more deeply, to nuzzle into the arms that were wrapped around you- _

You froze as memory collided with your reality.

_ Swap. He’d brought you over the brink of pleasure, had tasted you between your thighs and drank up your essence like you were _ candy. And you had _ let him. You’d _ ** _begged him._ **

Your eyes flew open, and you were prepared to struggle out of his arms, except you paused at the sight of his peacefully sleeping expression.

Your eyes traced over him and your heart pounded in an unfamiliar pattern. _ He was so handsome. _

_ Your tongue grew thick at the memory of his skull buried between your thighs, his long, cyan tongue slicking against your petals. His pledge to protect you resounded in your head… the way his sockets grew sad when you asked him why he was with Dream and… Ink. _

You cringed at the thought of the skeleton who had chased you through the empty city… _ who had taken you against your will... _

As you hesitated in Swap’s arms, he gave a soft grumble in his sleep and pulled you closer against him, his teeth glinting with cyan-tinted saliva as he gave a slight snore. You swallowed harshly at the sight of his gleaming canines.

His sockets squinted, and suddenly, he gave a slight thrash. A whimper tore from his mouth while he grimaced, and you watched him murmur in agony.

Your heart bled and you quickly cupped his skull in your hands as you begged him, “Hey, hey, Swap! Swap wake up!”

His sockets flickered to life, near pinpricks of red before he zeroed in on you. The red lights quickly faded to blue and grew to fill his sockets as his panic subsided.

“Oh Thank The Stars,” He pulled you tight against his ribcage. “It Was… Just A _ Bad Dream… _”

You felt oddly _ at home _ being so close to him. It was an entirely _ strange _ thought. You had _ just met him. _

Why did you feel so _ comfortable _ with him? It wasn’t _ logical. What was the matter with you- _

“Are You Ok, My Love?”

Oh, you didn’t realize that you had spaced out-

“I just, I don’t know what to make of all this, Swap.” You replied softly. “I’m just _ so confused.” _

He stroked your hair softly, pressing his teeth to your forehead as he hummed softly.

“That’s Quite Understandable.” He murmured into your hair, sounding thoughtful. His husky voice rose with excitement as he chuckled.

“If You Want, I Can Take You Out For A Breath Of Fresh Air? I Can Show You Around, So You Can Grow Accustomed To The Fortress.”

… That didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. The thought of getting a look at your surroundings had your mind shifting towards a purpose, in the midst of your doubt.

“I’d like that a lot.” You replied softly.

He chuckled as he untangled himself from you reluctantly, his eyelights growing a softer blue as he regarded you. You weren’t sure why, but he seemed _ wistful. _

“Well, Let’s Not Waste Time!” 

“I- wait a moment.” You turned a little pink as he paused in his movements.

“Yes?”

“I… I need to use the bathroom.” You grimaced as your stomach gurgled.

He flushed, looking sheepish.

“O-Oh. Of Course.”

You slid to your feet and went to the adjacent bathroom. It was a simple room, with a large shower and a toilet and sink. There was a full length mirror as well, and you paused as you took in the sight of your reflection.

_ You looked so tired and haggard… _

You shut the door, and suddenly, it was like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. You felt like… _ you could breathe freely. _

With the fog lifted from your mind, you tried to _ think clearly. _

There were things that weren’t adding up about the situation you were in. 

As you sat at the toilet and relieved your aching bladder, you felt a shudder run through you as you took note of the redness of your hips and your thighs.

They weren’t Ink’s marks. Swap had healed you… so whose marks were these? You hadn’t seen Dream since… you choked back a wave of dizziness at the thought of Dream before your mind jumped again.

Swap… _ Who was he? _

_ Why did he act like he loved you? … Why did he act like he _ knew _ you? _

As you stood and flushed the toilet, you swiftly examined the bathroom, looking for answers that you didn’t really think you’d find there- 

You froze when something caught your eye. _ There was a loose tile, in a corner of the room. _

Kneeling down, you grabbed at the loose tile and pried it loose, feeling your blood run cold when you saw words scratched into the wall. Indecipherable but for one word.

_ “Hide” _

Your blood ran cold at the sight of the single word and suddenly, you _ felt sick. _

_ Someone had been here before you. _

You lurched to the toilet and threw up.

A knock at the door had you scrambling to put the tile back in place.

“Are You Alright, My Love?”

  
“Y-yeah, I’m ok!” You flinched away from the wall, back to the toilet as another wave of nausea rolled over you.

You forced it down, willing yourself to breath as you called to Swap, “I’ll be out in a moment, I’m… gonna take a shower!”

“... Ok, Love. Take Your Time. Don’t Worry About A Thing!” Swap called back to you. You could hear concern in his voice and your heart ached.

_ Why, why did your heart ache for him, what was it about _ him _ that made you feel safe, in such a strange and fucked up situation? _

_ Why did you _ give in _ so easily to Dream and Ink? You had said ‘no’ to Ink, but you _ hadn’t fought him, you’d even _ gotten off _ while he’d used you.

_ Why? _

Turning the water on, you hesitated to take off your clothes. Your eyes drifted to the closed door.

There… wasn’t a lock.

A feeling of unease was swelling inside you. Swap was a skeleton, and so was Ink and Dream… why did they need a _ bathroom like this? _

_ … why was there a room like this to begin with? _

You gritted your teeth. Swap would probably get concerned if you took too long, so you quickly shrugged off your clothes, stepping under the pleasantly warm spray with gritted teeth.

_ Rinse off, be quick. You know what they’ll do if they catch you with your clothes off. _

Without a word, you shut the water off and opened the curtain.

Your blood ran cold and your hands flew to cover your breasts and the exposed crux of your legs.

There in front of you was Dream, leaning against the full-length mirror, a single phalange held to his teeth in a shushing motion. His single golden socket flashed at you and you trembled violently at the wave of warmth that flushed over your soul. Goosebumps broke out instantly as your heart began to pulse faster.

To your utter shock, you could _ feel _ something cool and slimy push up under your breasts, twining against your skin, and yet when you looked down, _ there was nothing there _.

His tentacles that you’d seen from before _ weren’t _ manifested, nor was he anywhere _ near _ you as he watched your nubile body back-peddle in confusion.

You opened your mouth to scream when suddenly, you felt _ dizzy _ with a sudden rush of euphoria.

And you could _ hear his voice, like smooth velvet sifting through your thoughts. _

_ Don’t you want to feel good, my little _ ** _Slave_ ** _ ? _

Your forehead broke out in sweat as you struggled to keep your thoughts your own.

It was like you were being _ touched all over. _ Soft nuzzles swept between your legs, invisible caresses arched along your arms and insistently squeezed at your breasts, in spite of your efforts to _ get away _.

Tears pricked at your eyes as you finally sucked in a desperate breath, to _ call for Swap. _

_ And something clamped over your face, preventing your scream. _

Dream was _ still _ standing at the mirror, giving a chuckle as your eyes locked onto the mirror.

_ The reflection showed a different story. _

_ Your reflection was near enveloped by Dream’s gleaming, oozing tentacles. Wherever you felt the touching, there was a tentacle behind it in the reflection. _

It was a tentacle that had wrapped around your mouth in the reflection, and you felt yourself spiral into that familiar euphoria from before as your gaze shifted to him, an incredible yearning filling you as you began to shift into him.

He now shrugged off the mirror and took slow, measured steps towards you.

Instead of flinching back, you leaned into him when he placed his phalanges against your cheek, giving a smirk at you.

_ Such a sweet little morsel… Give me a kiss, little slave. _

The unseen tentacle at your lips moved as you struggled to obey, pressing your mouth to his teeth with a low whimper in your throat.

Dream caressed your mouth with his glimmering lemon-amber tongue, his socket squinting at you with pleasure as you felt his invisible limbs rub against your now slickened entrance, his phalanges pinching at your perky nipples.

You closed your eyes, pressing against him eagerly, feeling your soul _ soar _ with rapture and-

His touch vanished, and your eyes snapped open at the loss of contact.

He was gone.

_ Wh-what just- _

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Love? Is Everything Ok?”

“Uh, yes! I’m just getting out!” You blurted, feeling _ sick. _

Was your mind playing tricks on you? Had Dream _ actually appeared there in the bathroom? _

_ … Was he still here, unseen to your eyes? _

You dressed without drying, your movements shaky and quick as you covered your body back up, your skin itching.

Was this place _ actually _ driving you crazy?

You felt yourself teeter as you opened the door, immediately greeted by the sight of Swap, who looked at you with concern. His nasal cavity wrinkled and he reached out to take your hand with a shy smile.

“Ready For Your Tour?”

“I-yes… yes, I am.” You replied, mustering up as much “normal” into your voice as you could.

He smiled softly at you, raising a brow.

“You Seem A Little Rattled.”

You opened your mouth to reply when you were suddenly _ slammed _ by the strangest sense of _ deja vu. _

<strike> _ Oh, I Didn’t Mean To Rattle You… _ </strike>

You blinked, trying to recall _ when _ Swap had spoken these words to you… but never, not once in the short span of time that you’d been with him had he said anything like that to you…

_ So why- _

It continued to haunt you as you followed Swap down the long, arched Hallways. To your surprise, there was nothing dark or foreboding about your surroundings… nothing but the strange silence that seemed to crowd you… until Swap spoke. 

His strong voice commanded your attention as he pointed ahead.

“This Hallway Leads To A Junction. We’ve Just Come From My Side Of The Fortress. There’s A Kitchen If We Walk Back, As Well As A Gym… But I Don’t Recommend That You Wander Too Much On Your Own.” Swap’s voice dropped an octave as he glanced at you from the corner of his sockets.

You swallowed harshly.

“Why not?”

“I Won’t Always Be Around To Keep An Eye On You, Love… I Don’t Want Anything To Happen To You.” He reached for your hand as you shrank, your breath hitching.

“You’re… talking about Ink… aren’t you?” 

Swap frowned at the mention of your fear of Ink, and his teeth clenched slightly, even as he excused you.

Ignoring the bite of jealousy, he gripped your hand reassuringly as he nodded softly, “Ink’s… Not One To Trifle With. He Does What He Wants. He Has No Fear Of Death... He’s Even Defied Dream.”

Your heart thudded noisily in your chest at that ominous statement as the two of you continued, finally reaching the junction Swap had mentioned. There were three branches, including the hallway you’d just come from.

“To The Left Is Dream… Ink’s Is The Right.” Swap murmured. “You Shouldn’t Ever Need To Go There… But It Doesn’t Hurt For You To Know Your Way Around. I Won’t Always Be Around To Look After You.”

You nodded. Somewhere, you mind bubbled with the question, '_ where’s the exit?' _ but somehow… you felt it wasn’t a good idea to ask that.

A flash of red burned behind your eyes at the thought and you blinked rapidly as your head ached with a dull pain.

“Love?” Swap filled your vision as he knelt in front of you, even as you held your head, trying to clear away the pain.

“I, I’m Fine, Swap.” The pain had receded, and with it, the red coloration that had flashed in your mind’s eye.

A gentle touch at your chin and your eyes opened, focusing on the bright hues that rested in Swap’s sockets.

“Do You Need To Rest, Love?”

“I… n-no, I’m fine.”

Swap’s sockets wrinkled slightly as he smiled at you in an indulgent manner before suddenly scooping you into his arms easily, giving a chuckle.

“You Can’t Lie To Me, Love. I Can See That You’re Exhausted.”

“W- But, but I didn’t get to see the whole place!” You protested, only for Swap to nuzzle into your hair affectionately, giving a ‘tsk’ing sound.

“We Have Plenty Of Time For That Later, Love.”

“But, Swap, I-” A sudden _ clear _ thought rose up in your mind. You swallowed harshly before speaking.

“What do you mean ‘plenty of time’? How long do you intend to… to _ keep me here? _”

Swap’s movement never faltered as he looked down at you, his face falling ever so slightly as he replied in a ready fashion.

“We Can’t Let You Leave Until We’re Sure That Error And Nightmare Have Moved On.”

Your heart pulsed as you prodded gently, “Who _ are _ these guys you keep mentioning? I’ve never _ seen _ or _ heard _ of them, I didn’t see _ anyone _ else in the city until Ink found me and ch-chased me.”

Swap held you a little bit tighter, softly muttering, “Like I Said, Ink Is… _ Difficult _ To Keep In Line, But Our Intention Was To Get You Out Of There As soon As Possible.”

You were _ slammed _ with the memory of Ink’s sockets back then; red with a menacing crosshair, locked onto you as a _ target. _ The leisurely way he had chased you, forcing you up against the wall and molested you had your heart _ shuddering _.

You had been _ terrified, _ and all Swap could do was _ make excuses for him? _

A bubble of anger that swelled within you was popped when Swap heaved a sigh, his sockets quinting with a look of sadness as he muttered, “I’m Sorry...Ink’s Just Gotten Worse With Time… He’s Doing Everything He Can To Keep Her In His Memories, Even If It Tears Him Apart.”

“...her?” You questioned, latching onto this new information. The warning written on the bathroom tile slid through your mind, even as Swap nodded slowly, looking engrossed with his own thoughts for a moment.

By this time, he’d already brought you back to the room, setting you on the bed and tucking you in as he warned, “Don’t Waste Your Energy. I’ll Be Back Shortly With Some More Food And Water For You.”

You would have protested, except you had the thought that perhaps you could sneak out… and get some answers on your own.

You knew it was risky… but at this rate, how much worse could it get?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Swap hummed softly as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a lock of your hair, holding it to his nasal cavity, he inhaled deeply.

You had a _ different _ smell each time. It always changed when you were brought back… But Swap _ never _ had any problems recognizing your gorgeous soul, no matter what form you took when you came back. _ He had the easiest time recognizing you each time he found you. _

Swap felt a surge of pride swell in his ribs while he hurriedly cooked for you, moving briskly.

As he chopped fresh ingredients into a pan and prepared a pitcher of water, he reflected quietly on the _ last _ times you’d been here. 

_ It’s Only A Matter Of Time... _

His sockets went magenta and his phalanges trembled briefly.

Resolve hardened his soul and he quickly flicked the last of the vegetables off the cutting board and into the pan with the knife, his grin going lopsided as he chuckled to himself.

_ It Won’t Be Long Now. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

How long had you been walking?

Your throat was dry with anxiety as you kept pushing forward, sweat dripping from your fingers with every step.

The silence was deafening and your existence seemed _ so loud, _ the quieter you tried to be.

_ Swap took me to the junction so quickly… why is this taking so long? _

The hallway seemed to _ stretch _ on forever, and you wanted to weep with frustration. An image of Alice from “Through the Looking Glass” came to you, and you squeezed your hands into fists, breaking into a dead run, your hair swishing behind you as you moved swiftly, every slap of your bare feet against the floor like a clap of thunder.

_ You didn’t get any closer. _

You were about to push forward _ harder _ when your wrist was caught and you were _ spun _ around.

The breath left your lungs in a _ whoosh _ as you were wrapped into a hot embrace, and you went deathly still at the chuckle that rose from the skeleton who had caught you.

“Caught you again_ , mon petite Alouette.” _

You shook, trembling as those too-hot phalanges crept down your back in a soothing motion, his other phalanges tangling in your hair as he pulled you back to look into your face.

Ink’s grin was _ devious _ , and you began to struggle, shouting, “Get _ off _ me!”

His grip on your hair tightened painfully as he overpowered you, walking until you were once again pressed between his body and the wall.

“I think not, _ mon cherie. _ I’ve been waiting too long to have my turn with you, and now that I have you- _ ” _

He opened his mouth and his long, radiant crimson-stained tongue dragged over your cheek, leaving a sticky trail of ecto-plasma as he bent closer to grab the lobe of your ear between his teeth, biting roughly as you gave a sharp cry of pain.

He snickered, pulling back he licked his teeth. “-I’m going to _ enjoy _ you.”

And suddenly, there was a dizzying moment, a pitch blackness that took your vision before you found yourself pressed down against the floor.

Ink hovered over you, smirking as he clasped your wrists above your head and bent to inhale at your neck.

“_ Hehehe _ , you smell so tasty, _ mon petite fille. Je t’aime.” _

A sudden flash filled your mind, like a sense of deja vu.

<strike> _ Je t'aime,__ mon petite chou. _ </strike>

You had no time to think about the familiarity of his words as you bucked and shouted, tears creeping at the corners of your eyes as you shouted, _ “ _Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to YOU?”

Ink paused as he pulled back to smirk at you, his teeth pulling in a sneer.

“Because, Alouette, it’s _fun_.” His smile stretched and you shuddered as the lights in his sockets extinguished as he added, “I’ve been so bored without you,_ mon chou. _And, after all, we _did_ save you. The least you can do is _be a good girl and give your hero a proper thank you_.”

You snarled at him, your teeth bared as you barked, “You’re _ insane.” _

_ “You’re only just realizing that?” _ Ink chuckled hoarsely, sinking his teeth into your shoulder with an affectionate bite, laving against your skin with his tongue and groaning as you struggled against him more avidly than ever, trying to kick, bite, _ anything. _

“That won’t work on me,” He chuckled at you. “You saw what Swap did to me, what makes you think _ you’ll _be able to hurt me?”

You soul plummeted with despair at the truth in those words.

All at once, you felt _ numb. _ And then a _ burning _ in your gut set your soul ablaze, driving you forward to force your mouth against Ink.

He gave a muffled grunt, taken by surprise before allowing you to kiss and caress him, pulling you closer as you licked against his bones, your eyes foggy with desire.

He glanced up to see Dream melting into view, a crescent smile spread across the dark skeleton’s skull.

“Need a hand, Ink?”

Ink’s grin quirked, “I see you couldn’t keep away.”

“Her struggling was _ loud.” _ Dream returned as he walked forward, kneeling down, he cocked his head, “Don’t be stingy… let me have a bite.”

Ink snorted as he sat up, bringing you with him as he set you in Dream’s lap before pulling your shirt away.

“_ Stars, _ this one's so much easier to manipulate.”

You shuddered in Dream’s hold as he dragged a luminescent tongue down your neck and reached around you to cup your breasts while Ink stood to his feet and gripped your hair with his phalanges.

You were now face to pelvis with him and he swiftly tugged down his pants, allowing his long, red-tinged member to hang in front of your mouth while Dream reached to your face to squeeze your cheeks, forcing your mouth open as Ink pushed against your lips, giving a moan as he felt the warmth of your tongue and throat.

_ “F-fuck!” _

Dream shivered at the pleasure that rolled off both you and Ink, and he growled softly as he undid his own belt.

Ink was bobbing your head down on his length as he pulled you by your hair, looking down at you with squinting sockets. You looked up to meet his gaze, your cheeks flushed and your eyes utterly hazy with lust.

“Fuck, she’s so far gone… I bet you could make her do _ anything. _”

Dream hummed as he whispered into your ear, chuckling softly, “Pretty little human, you shouldn’t fight with us… _ someone could get hurt. _” And you felt the slick of his tentacles slide around your body before he hoisted you a little higher.

Ink pulled free from your mouth and there was a loud _ pop _as his cock bounced from your lips before Dream shifted you, setting you on your hands and knees and anchoring you there with his pseudo limbs.

“Remember how she loved this?”

“Stars, yes.” Ink bent down to kiss you, tangling his tongue with yours as he stroked his cock, purring as you whimpered against him.

Dream had pulled your pants down, settling at your back end as he stroked his cock at your dripping apex, purring with the swell of your elation.

“Tell me you want my cock, _ Slave.” _

You pulled back from Ink to pant and whimper, “I want your cock!”

“Say ‘_ please _’.” Dream grinned, his ego swelling as you half turned to look at him and begged with foggy eyes.

“Please, give it to me!”

Ink gripped your hair roughly and turned you back around, shutting you up as he forced his cock back into your mouth, chuckling at Dream.

“You’re sick, _ Dream-boy _.”

“You’re one to talk, you _ Psychopath _ , making her _ fear _ you the way she does.” Dream returned with a sneer before he planted the head of his cock against your folds and gripped your waist with his substantial phalanges before tilting his pelvis forward, slowly inching into you as he gave a low sigh.

Ink gave a languid thrust into your mouth as you thrust back against Dream with a loud moan, your voice gargled with the cock in your mouth and Dream began an agonizing rhythm as he watched the sweat trickle down your back, a pleased grin stretching across his face. 

“Much better~” Dream felt the waves of of your pleasure radiating from you… and with it came something else…

He frowned, socket wide open as he focused on the center of your back, letting go of your waist with one hand while he placed it against your spine, feeling the vibrations of your human heart.

He focused, listening to your pulse, even as Ink spoke aloud, growling and swearing as he untangled his phalanges from your hair and stroked your cheeks, feeling his cock through the skin of your cheek as he whispered to you in French.

Dream’s socket closed and his teeth shifted as he thrust deeper into your core.

There was _ something about you- _

All at once, you were _ screaming _ around Ink’s length and the ground below you became _ soaked _ as Dream struck that sensitive spot inside of you, unleashing the fountain within you as you trembled and spasmed against him.

The glow grew warmer as Ink snarled before pulling out, stroking his length and painting your face with his essence.

“_ Mon Dieu!” _He gazed down at you, taking in your hazy-eyes and flushed face. Scarlet cum dripped down your cheeks and lips and he grinned.

_ You looked so good with his colors smeared across your face. _

Dream gripped your waist, his teeth gritted tightly together as he lost focus of that aura he’d felt from you, overwhelmed by the radiance of your pleasure as you breathed deeply and mewled, “Dream!”

He slammed his pelvis forward into you, reaching out, he shoved the front of your body down the ground, bracing his feet against the floor as he used his tentacles to spread your legs further apart before rutting into you, trying to _ feel _for that warmth from before.

You squealed loudly, tears and drool mingling on the ground as you mindlessly tried to rut back into him, crying for him senselessly as he sawed your walls.

Dream hissed and gave a hum as he felt his end, and he reached around you, tickling your clit with a single phalange and chuckling as you _ screamed _ at the overstimulation of his magic touch.

Dream growled, feeling your walls tightened around him as he came, his essence milked from him by the pulsing of your body.

He shushed you gently as you began to sob softly, curling your fists against the floor.

You felt _ incoherent. Your vision was fuzzy and your belly felt so warm and full. _

“Such a good little _ cocksleeve _.” Dream murmured as he released you, gathering you back in his embrace, he snickered at the red stains on your face.

“Clean her up and take her back to Swap, Ink. Maybe that will teach her to wander where she shouldn't.” Dream chuckled deeply as he inhaled your bliss off your body.

As Ink took you, scooping you in his arms like a doll and grabbing your clothes before vanishing into a dark puddle on the ground, Dream frowned.

His socket flashed and he melted away from Ink’s room, disappearing into the realm of sleep as he contemplated.

You couldn’t be ** _her_ ** _ . _

_ You didn’t make him feel full, the way _ ** _she_ ** _ did… _

** _But there had been something there… a spark._ **

Who _ were _ you?

… What did your soul look like?

...He was going to have to have a _ chat _ with Swap…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ink chuckled at the way your eyes began to clear, your mouth pulled into one of horror as you glared up at him.

“That was so much _ fun, _ Alouette.” he chuckled deeply, reaching forward to swipe some of his essence off your face. 

Before you could full come back to your senses, he pushed his phalanges into your mouth, forcing you to taste his cum as he hissed in delight at the way your face scrunched before you reacted in _ anger. _

_ So cute. _

“Let me _ go.” _ You snarled, spitting the cum right back out onto his skull.

He tilted his skull and dropped you, sneering, “Don't act like you didn't enjoy it._” _

“You _ assholes! I’m gonna tell Swap-” _

“Oh?” Ink grinned carelessly, his sockets going lazy as he replied, “Go ahead. Tell him how you begged for Dream’s cock… Explain to him how you _sucked_ me off and let me cum all over your face_ like the slut you are.”_

Ink grinned, “Bet he’ll _ love that.” _

Your soul wilted as he lightly pinched your cheek.

“I look forward to our next game of Hide and Seek, Alouette… because that’s what’s gonna happen when you leave this room. And when I catch you~” Ink smirked blatantly at your naked body.

And with that, he vanished into a puddle on the ground, leaving your clothes behind.

As you snatched your clothes, you bit back a scream, your stomach feeling _sick_ _ . _

_ You wanted to get out of this fucked up place, and most of all, you wanted to get away from Ink and Dream. _

But all you could do was bolt into the bathroom and _ shower _ , even though you didn’t feel _ alone _ for one moment, moving quickly and trying to _ wash them off your skin. _

… You couldn’t wander the fortress without Swap. You were going to have to use him, in someway, to find a way out of here.

By the time you got out of the shower, Swap was back, another home-cooked meal ready for you.

“Ah! I Was Worried About You-”

You rushed into his arms, gripping him tightly as you sought _ some form of comfort. _

“H-Hey… Hey, What’s Wrong, Love?” Swap’s voice was so _ gentle, and as you looked up into his concerned skull, _ you felt yourself sob.

“I just… please, Swap… Don’t leave me alone. Not again.”

He gathered you into his arms, ignoring the food he had cooked as he held you tightly. 

“I Won’t Leave You… I Promise…” He told you, his grip tightening as he stroked your hair back from your face with one hand.

There was a green glow emanating from his hand, and you felt _ soothed _ as he shushed you, stroking and gently murmuring to you.

After a while, your sobbing subsided and your stomach growled.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The city was _ slowly _ being investigated by the humans… Horror and Dust had to move carefully as they conducted an investigation of their own.

Horror’s nasal cavity wrinkled as he grunted, “There were skeletons here… smells like Ink…”

“Ink was here?” Dust looked surprised, “In what way was _that_ fucker involved?”

“...Dunno…” Horror replied after a long silence, the bloated red light in his socket a dilated lazily as he continued the trail, adding offhandedly, “Smells like… he was with a human woman.”

Dust raised a brow as he followed along, his sockets searching the ground for clues when he paused.

“... Horror, ya see that?”

Horror paused and Dust picked up a cloth that had been left on the ground.

Horror took the cloth and inhaled deeply, his eyelight rolling in his socket for a moment.

“....Hnn. Smells like chloroform.”

“... Someone was _ taken from this city _.” Dust spoke. “The whole city was slaughtered… the children spared… and one human was taken. Why?”

“Hmmm… Ink wasn’t alone.” Horror looked into Dust’s face and his teeth pulled into a frown.

“_ He was here.” _

Dust felt his soul grow cold.

“You mean-”

“Yeah… That Maniac’s with Ink.”

Dust shivered as he took the cloth from Horror and tucked it away into his pocket, snarling slightly.

“_ Well isn’t that _ wonderful _ .” _

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

The murky world of dreams flashed over Nightmare as he sat still, his tentacles curling slowly around him, his socket cloudy as he _ searched _ for clues to the rogue Swap Sans.

The same nightmares flashed before him… the same blood-soaked, blue-eyed devil with the grim smile leered from the shadows. Nightmare frowned as his concentration ran _deeper..._

A jolt ran through him as though someone had _touched him._

He could hear… _ weeping. _

Nightmare followed the sound of agony, his teeth dripping with a poisonous smile as he followed the call of despair.

There was a veil barring the way, a dark, gleaming curtain that scintillated _ gold. _

_ He felt repulsed by the color without really knowing why, but the continued sobbing drew him to reach out and - _

The curtain fell. And what Nightmare saw left him _ speechless. _

He was looking into the tear-filled eyes of a naked human woman. She was being held between two skeletons- one Nightmare instantly recognized as Ink… the other…

Confusion and disgust began to broil inside of him as he took in the unrecognizable sight of his _ brother, _ tentacled and dripping with oozing darkness… but it was a _ different _ kind of darkness than Nightmare was accustomed to…

What was the _ meaning _ of this? He hadn’t _ seen _ Dream in so long, he’d assumed Dream had simply _ given up _ fighting… Was there _ truth _ to this vivid product of this tortured woman’s subconscious?

The woman’s eyes seemed to lock onto him and she cried out, “Please! _ Help me!” _

Nightmare smirked as he approached her. He gave a leer as he waved his hands and Ink and Dream vanished from sight.

The woman sobbed as she drew to her knees, looking up and pleading with her eyes.

Nightmare knelt and gripped her by the chin, leaning close, he whispered into her ear.

“_ Little One… There’s no help for you.” _

And suddenly, she was gone, returning to the waking world forcefully.

Nightmare opened his sockets back in his own realm, and his teeth stretched.

“_ Time to see what my Brother has been up to all this time.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*


	4. Scarlet Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap does his best to stay by your side, but it becomes increasingly clear that Ink and Dream hold something over him.  
The tensions rise to a crescendo, and an unexpected visitor crashes the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, ^^* 
> 
> As many of you can imagine, there's been a lot going on this year. However, I've received so much support for this story, I've been very humbled.
> 
> Check the author's note at the end for some fanart that this story has been given! ^^
> 
> Here's some translations for the french:
> 
> Mon Dieu, tu me manques: My god, I miss you

Voices had begun to trouble you at night.

You would be dead asleep, and then, suddenly, _ something would bring you back to consciousness. _

It was frightening, and yet, at the same time, you felt that there was something you were _ forgetting. _ Something important that you were _ missing. _

You’d wake up in the middle of the night, raising a hand to your forehead in confusion, feeling as though someone had called out to you, or had shaken you awake, only to find no one there; no one except for your blue-eyed guardian.

“Sh, Sh,You’re Safe, Love,” He would murmur, gathering you into his arms to comfort you.

The strangeness would eventually wear off, and you would fall back to sleep, usually curled into his arms.

You found yourself growing undeniably attached to him, clinging to his side at all times of the day and true to his word, Swap stayed by your side, ever vigilant and kind.

He would take you to the kitchen when he made you food, allowed you to accompany him when he went to his training room to spar and practice his magic attacks; you’d even walked outside of the fortress with him in a world that seemed to exist within a bubble. The impossible landscape spoke volumes to you. 

Truly, you were no longer in your own world. 

So far, you’d learned that there were no other inhabitants of this place where the fortress existed. Just Swap and… _ The bastards. _

You shuddered everytime you thought about Ink, with his red sockets and threatening grin, and Dream with his gooey tendrils and seductive smirk. You never felt completely safe from them even when you _ were _ with Swap, but you felt far safer with the blue-socketed skeleton than you did alone.

Ever since Dream and Ink had _ raped you simultaneously _, you’d been very careful to stay with Swap. He had no problem with the way you would cling to him, staying at his side and flinching when it seemed that he was going to leave you.

Swap refrained from telling you anything else about the bastards that he worked for. All you knew was that he owed them his life and so, he served them, fulfilling some need they required.

What that purpose was, he didn’t say, and any time you brought it up-

_ “I… It’s not really something I like talking about.” _

He would stutter in a small voice, and you would relent as his eyelights welled up large and sad in his skull.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Here, in the present, you sat against a wall in the training room, watching him practice his physical attacks.

The grace with which he moved was admittedly beautiful. His speed and precision caught you off-guard with as tall and broad as he was.

And when he finished and turned to you, his bones tinted with cyan perspiration, you bit your lip, feeling your stomach crawl into knots as he smiled at you. 

_ Why was he so handsome?- _

“Like What You See?” He had noticed you staring and quickly flaunted his body, striking a heroic pose as he gave you a sultry look.

To cover your embarrassment at being caught, you stammered, “I just! You’re amazing! I really wish I could fight like you...”

A deeper cerulean flush crept over his zygomatic bones and he gave a soft chuckle, moving closer to you. Your heart hammered as he loomed over you with a smoldering grin.

“Really? You Would Want To Learn How To Fight?”

“Yes… would you teach me?” 

He chuckled softly as he crouched down, softly brushing his fingers under your chin as he regarded you.

“Why Would You Want To Learn To Fight When ** _I’m_ ** Here To Protect You?” His tone was confused and serious, while he gazed solemnly into your eyes.

You shrugged, glancing away as you admitted “I… I know it’s silly, but, I think I’d feel better if I could… if I could fight even a _ little bit _ the way you can. I hate… I hate making you stay with me all the time.”

Swap seemed to contemplate you, a conflicted look on his skull.

“I… I Might Be Able To Show You A Few Things. It Might Be A Fun Thing To Do Together!” He finally relented, giving a soft chuckle as he held his hand out to you.

You grasped his offered phalanges and he pulled you to your feet, giving a slow chuckle as he pulled you close to his body, tucking some stray hair behind your ear.

“Not Tonight. Perhaps Tomorrow.” He murmured as he brushed your hair back from your face, looking into your eyes fondly.

“Ok-”

He pulled you in for a kiss, and you submitted to him as he carefully swept you into his arms, holding you up so you were straddling his waist while he delved into your mouth, tangling your tongue with his.

Your heart thumped crazily in your chest as you felt the wall at your back. Swap had moved so your body was pinned between him and the door.

A tiny whimper escaped your mouth as he pushed against you a little more insistently. A low growl resonated from his ribs in response to the noise you made before he pulled back to gulp for breath.

“_Stars _ ,” he panted. “I _ Love _Touching You Like This.”

You _ flushed _at the hunger in his voice as he shifted you carefully in his grip until he was holding you bridal style.

“Love, I... I’d Do _ Anything _ For You, You Know?” His words rasped against your eardrums and shivers vibrated against your skin as a dizzying sensation swept over you. This same sensation had become quite familiar to you, and you knew that he was taking you _ somewhere else. _

It had taken you an embarrassingly long time to realize that he was teleporting you when that sensation came over you. 

Once you had figured it out, it explained so many events that had happened previously. 

You blinked heavily with the sensation, and Swap set you on your feet in the bathroom that adjoined your room.

“I-Swap?” You gulped, watching as he slowly reached down and pulled his shirt off. His ivory bones were nicked with visible scars that glowed aquamarine, and your gaze softened.

You hadn’t seen him without his clothes, and it made this moment all the more heated as he leveled a serene, cyan gaze at you.

“I’m Just Going To Take A Shower, Love… But You’re More Than Welcome To Join Me, If You Wish.”

So saying, he reached down to unbuckle the belt at his waist. The metal seemed to clink loudly in the bathroom, and your tongue went thick at the sight of his bare pelvis.

You knew without a shadow of a doubt that he _ wanted _ you with him. You could see it in the way his gaze lingered on you, the way he twisted around to showcase his broad scapula and thick spine to you.

_ You knew by now that he _ liked _ it when you initiated intimacy with him. It seemed to drive him crazy, to the point he really would do anything for you. _

_ You liked it. _

And so, you stayed where you were as you watched him undress, curiosity keeping you rooted in place while he stripped himself completely bare.

You glanced behind you at the mirror, shuddering as flashbacks from earlier that week rocked through you. 

The fact that Dream and Ink could also teleport caused you no small amount of stress, and you turned away from your reflection with a gulp. Swap was here… Dream and Ink wouldn't hurt you if you were with Swap.

_ Right? _

The sound of the water spraying caught your attention, and you gulped as Swap disappeared behind the shower curtain.

Already, you felt _ anxiety _ creeping over you, since he was out of sight. You found your gaze trained back on the mirror, and your heart hammered as the memory of Dream’s invasion clutched your shoulders.

Slowly, you began to undress, tugging your shirt and jeans off your body. The need to feel _safe _drove you and you slipped past the shower curtain.

Swap looked at you with some surprise before smiling gently.

“I Had Hoped You Would Join Me.” He murmured, reaching out to you.

You accepted his hand, allowing him to pull you against his slick bones. Already, you felt relieved. You contemplated what life might be like, when you were finally returned to your own timeline, and the thought that you would no longer be with Swap _ unsettled you _. 

“Why don’t we...” Your half-finished thought lingered in the air.

“Hmm? What Is It, Love?” 

“... Why don’t you come with me, when you take me back?” You twisted to look up into his skull.

He blinked, and a flush settled over his zygomatic bones.

“You Would… Want Me With You? In Your World?” 

You nodded softly, feeling strangely fulfilled as his expression went flustered, his eyelights turning into fuzzy hearts.

“Oh Love, I, Heh, I Wish I Could. I’m Afraid I’m Very Stuck Here.” He glanced away and you had the impression that he was ashamed.

“Why won’t they let you go? Can’t you hide from them?” You whispered.

“No.” 

His voice was flat and _ listless _ as he added with a slight mutter, “They can traverse the multiverse endlessly. They _ have done so _ and _ will continue to do so _ for all eternity.” 

Your heart _ hammered _ at the thought and suddenly, an uncomfortable idea threaded through your mind.

“S-so does that mean… you’ll die here?”

Swap looked startled, and his grip on you tightened.

“Not If I Can Help It.” His grim tone made you ache and you twisted in his grip to face him.

You cupped his skull in your hands and pulled him down into a kiss.

He flushed bright blue, and you felt him melt against your touch.

The water continued to pour around the both of you as you slowly traced your fingers over his bones, feeling him shiver.

You hummed with pleasure as his hands wandered over your body, caressing your hips and slowly rubbing over your back.

A feeling like heaviness settled down over your chest as you became more aggressive with your attention, running your hands over his extensive ribcage before tracing them lower, trailing the branches back to his spine.

He groaned loudly, shuddering hard as his bones began to glow with cyan magic. Every scar along his bones lit up like neon and his sockets hooded as he kissed you, whispering tenderly to you.

A knock at the door had you jumping, gripping him tightly as the sound reverberated oddly.

The both of you froze, and you began to shiver with anxiety.

“Stay here.” Swap murmured to you, “I’ll see what they want.”

“How do you know it’s _ both _ of them?” you whispered in horror.

“I can sense their magic.”

Swap pressed a kiss against your cheek before grabbing a towel.

You crouched down in the shower, behind the curtain, wrapping your arms around your body as you heard Swap open the door.

“Can’t This Wait? I’m A Little _ Busy _ At The Moment.”

“It cannot.” Dream’s silky voice drifted like a haunting melody and you felt your throat constrict, the tangy memory of his essence stinging your mouth.

Already, you could feel yourself salivating, and you _ hated _ it.

“As soon as you can, Swap, I have a job for you. It’s _ very _ important.”

You heard Swap growl low under his breath and your heart stuttered. You could sense that he _ didn’t want to be here _ . The thought that he was here against his will sent hot prickles of anger through you, and the desire to take _ him _ away from Dream and Ink sifted vaguely through your mind.

“Important To _ Whom?” _

“Swap, is that an _ attitude _ I hear in your voice?” Dream’s voice went _ low _, and you reached to cover your ears as longing for the tentacled beast began to shatter your sense of self.

It was then that you heard _ the asshole _ speak and shivers went down your spine.

“Swap, if you’re concerned with _ Alouette, _you know she’ll be quite safe with us!” 

Ink.

You could _ picture _ the leer on his face that undoubtedly accompanied his words.

With a heart that was hammering and pulsing like crazy, and you wrapped your arms around your body tighter.

You couldn’t see Swap’s expression, but you could _ feel _ the tension that hung in the air as Swap spoke slowly.

“Is she safe with you, _ Ink? _ It seems to me that you’ve done _ nothing _ but frighten and molest her at every turn.”

Dream’s voice rose.

“Need I remind you of your _ obligations? _”

…

You felt your heart go cold as ice when you heard Swap mutter, “I understand. I’ll leave immediately. Just… _ leave her alone. _”

Tears were streaming down your face as you heard Swap cow to Ink and Dream. The disappointment that he wouldn’t _ fight _ them for you was overwhelming, and you sobbed quietly.

_ You just wanted to get out of here… would they ever let you go? _

The door closed and the curtain was drawn back. Swap held out a towel to you, and you could see the pain and anguish in his expression as he took in the sight of your tears.

“You heard all that?”

You nodded mutely as you covered your body before taking a shuddering breath.

“Swap… what do you _ owe them?” _

He looked incredibly guilty for a moment before shaking his head.

“I can’t explain it to you right now. When I return, I’ll tell you _ everything _.”

“Swap, you… you _ promised _ you wouldn’t leave me alone!” Anger bubbled under your frightened heart and he flinched.

“I have to leave, Love. If I don’t… things will not go well for either of us. It’s… it’s for your own good.” 

“Then, take me with you!” You begged, “I don’t want to be here alone with them!”

“I can’t do that either, you would be in danger.”

“I don’t care, I _ need _ you!” You blurted.

He looked shocked, his pupils shrinking as you confessed to him. With a much softer expression, he pulled you into his arms.

“I’ll think of something. I _ have _ to leave, but… Love, if you mean it, I’ll think of a way for us to escape.”

When Swap left, you huddled underneath the bed, feeling your skin crawl with every passing second that you were alone.

Silence reigned, save for your breath, and you tried so _ hard _ to keep yourself quiet as you listened.

You didn’t know what you would do if Ink or Dream caught you again, but you were determined that you wouldn’t _ give in _ again. Not even if you came face to face with _ Dream _ again.

All at once, the door opened. Your heart leapt into your throat and you stilled your breath.

“Love?”

Relief flooded you and you wriggled out from under the bed.

Swap looked at you with a pained expression. He was sweating, his entire demeanor was exhausted and to your shock, you could see _ new scars on his uncovered forearms _.

“What do they _ make you do?” _

“I-” Cyan and magenta tears filled his sockets, and he sat heavily on the bed, unable to speak.

You disregarded your questions as you sat with him, wrapping your arms around him.

Time passed and eventually, you grew tired enough to fall asleep. Swap gathered you in his arms, curling up on the bed as he pulled your body close against his.

“I love you so much…” he murmured against your hair._ “Please forgive me… _”

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

  
  


Darkness was swallowing you, sucking at your skin and weighing on your heart, suffocating you.

You felt as though you were dying, stretched beyond your limits, being tugged everywhere all at once and-

The darkness suddenly magnified, and yet, your vision seemed to clear. 

A pale, turquoise pupil gazed back at you from a darkened skull and you instantly thought of Dream… and yet, you knew, this was _ not _ Dream.

This was _ someone else. _

“Please,” you heard your voice rasp out pitifully. “Please, _ help me.” _

The darkness released you, and you fell to your knees, gasping and panting as you tried to _ breathe. _

A cold grip on your chin forced you to look up, and you met that dispassionate turquoise gaze.

There was a deep rumble, like a roll of thunder beneath the sea, and you had the dim realization that it was _ his laughter _. The darkness of his skull was broken by a crescent moon smile, and the strange skeleton grinned as he leaned closer.

“**Little One…” ** He whispered into your ear with a growling, wolf’s voice, “**There’s no help for you.”**

And suddenly, you were _ awake_.

Your body was drenched in sweat and your heart was beating out of your chest as you gasped for breath, your eyes squeezed shut as you clawed your way through your blankets, trying to lurch to reality.

Strong arms gripped you, and you were pulled against a now familiar ribcage.

Swap’s gruff whisper filled your ears as he murmured to you, “Hey, Hey, What’s The Matter, Love?”

“I... I had a nightmare,” You spoke in a broken tone, allowing him to embrace you as he pulled you against his body, stroking your hair with his thick phalanges and murmuring softly, “It’s Over Now, Love, You Don’t Have To Be Afraid. I’m Right Here With You.”

The motion of his hand over your hair calmed you slightly as he gently spoke to you, and finally, you were able to speak.

“I… I saw someone strange…” The words seemed to leave you without your intention, and you thought… _ you thought you felt Swap stiffen against you. _

“Oh?” 

“It… looked like Dream… but…” You shuddered, gripping Swap tighter as you whispered, “It _ wasn’t Dream.” _

“...” Swap murmured something under his breath, and you could swear that you heard him growl.

“I… It wasn’t real… it was just a nightmare… right?” 

You hated that you felt so unsure of yourself. The fact that you _ were seeking comfort _ left you with such a sour taste in your mouth as Swap purred softly, the rumble settling you as he replied quietly, “Of Course, Love… It Was Only N- _ A _ Nightmare.”

His emphasis on the ‘a’ caused you to look up at his face. He was staring into space, his expression stony.

A flash of magenta had ringed his cyan pupils and you felt a tendril of fear at the sight of the discoloration in his sockets.

But as he looked back down towards you, the magenta faded back to blue, and he bent to nuzzle your cheek softly.

“Is There Anything I Can Do?” He murmured into your ear and you shook your head as you nestled back down next to him.

Recalling the day before, you muttered softly, “Teach me how to fight.”

“... As you wish, Love.”  
  
8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sweat dripped from your body as you took a heaving breath. Swap stood before you with a grim expression.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked you softly, looking hesitant.

  
“I’m fine!” You replied, giving an awkward grin. You weren’t sure how long it had been exactly, but Swap had taken you into the training room fairly quickly after the two of you had woken up. You felt exhausted, but it wasn’t like there was anything better for you to do.

However, you took a wobbling step and Swap zipped to your side, holding you steady, he sheepishly chuckled, “I Think That’s Enough For Today. Let’s Get You Some Water And Food.”

“Heh. Yeah ok.” you nodded, feeling your stomach rumble.

As the two of you both walked into the hallway, you froze, your eyes widening and your spine going stiff as you saw Ink, coming from the opposite end of the hallway.

Swap took your hand protectively, murmuring, “It’s ok, Love, I won’t let him hurt you.”

Ink smirked as he drew close, calling out cheerfully, “_Bon jour, mes amis _.” 

His reddened sockets looked you over closely and you shivered as his grin stretched in a leer.

“You two have some fun? You look all _ sweaty.” _

“I Was Training Her.” Swap replied curtly.

“Hmm, nice.” Ink chuckled, “Is she a _ good girl _ for you, Swap?”

Swap bristled, snarling, “What Are You Doing On _ My _ Side Of The Fortress, Ink?”  
  


“I came here to get you. Dream wants to talk to us.”

Ink allowed his gaze to linger over you once again before he snorted, “She doesn’t need to be with us. You can_ put her away _. That’s all.”

You never once relaxed as you watched Ink turn and walk away.

Swap held your hand a little more tightly before scooping you into his arms and teleporting with you into your own room.

“I’ll Be Back, Love.”

You nodded, hugging your knees to your chest as Swap turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

Silence pressed in around you and you rocked slightly, feeling paranoid as you tried not to think about how _ alone you were- _

_ All at once, you heard a voice. It was faint, distant, and even though you couldn’t understand it, you knew it was calling you. _

Standing up, you shivered without resolution. If you ventured outside-

Your skin crawled for a moment before you realized something.

_ Ink was going to be in this “talk” with Dream as well. _

Which meant all three of them would be in the same place, _ busy. _

…

_ You could go outside and explore, unfettered. _

Ink couldn’t find you if he was busy in some meeting with Dream, right?

Swap’s words from a few days past came back to haunt you, about Ink’s unpredictable nature, but desperation was chewing you out.

You had to _ try. Someone was calling you, and you needed to know who it was. _

With a pounding heart, you made yourself walk to the door, your heart thudding as you took the handle and _ twisted it. _

You peered, to the left and then the right.

The hallway was empty.

You swallowed harshly. Where were you going to go? You already knew Swap’s side of the fortress pretty well by this time…

The voice called you again, and it led you, setting your feet running towards the junction that divided the fortress.

You gulped, feeling fear prickle along your spine as you remembered the _ last _ time you had tried wandering by yourself.

_ Ink can catch you. He’ll catch you and he’ll hurt you _again and again and you can’t stop him-

You clenched your teeth. You didn’t have much time. It was now or never.

The hallways seemed to remain still this time as you moved, your feet carrying you to the branching hallways that Swap had shown you once before.

The voice had gone silent, but you disregarded your instincts to run back to safety, following the urgency of your soul.

Every movement became so much softer, though you tried to remain quick.

Something you immediately noticed was the smell.

There seemed to be the faintest scent of chemicals- _ paint, you realized. _Whereas Swap’s hallway was straightforward, these hallways had twists and windows that were just out of reach.

_ This must be Ink’s side of the place. _

All at once, you heard the faintest sound of weeping.

_ There was someone here. _

_ No, there was a cacophony of dim noises. _

You swallowed, following the sounds.

An itching along your skin prickled over your scalp. Was it... The same person who had left the message in the bathroom? Was it someone that Ink had _ kidnapped? _

_ Had he told them that he was saving them from… Error and Nightmare as well? _

_ … Were these villains even real? And if they were real, were they truly _worse_ than Ink and Dream? _

You bit your lip as the voices grew louder, emanating from behind a door.

You gripped the handle and tried to turn it.

But it was locked.

The hot trickle of a sweat droplet rolled down your spine, scorching you as you tried to call out.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

You put your ear to the door, and your blood ran cold as you heard a feminine voice giggle inanely.

“Tag, you’re it, Inky. Catch me if you can, you absolute _ asshole_.”

Another voice, male this time, mournfully snarled, “I hate you. _ Both of you. _I’d rather die than be here-”

A different female voice, soft and silky, contradicted, “I’m yours. All yours. Take me to paradise.”

Then, a husky, male voice whimpered with a crooked laugh, mournfully declaring, “Red strings, scarlet ropes, blood ties, hehehehe, I’m _bound_ for eternity. There’s _ no escape from Ink and Dream.” _

You tried the doorknob again, and your heart gave a pulse. You didn’t dare try to call out louder. The thought that Ink would _ hear _ you kept you quiet-

_ “Alouette, gentille Alouette, _

_ Alouette je te plumerai-” _

You _ froze. _

_ He was coming, humming his cruel lullabye, the clack of his bare feet growing louder by the second. _

Memories assaulted you and sweat began to pour from your skin as your shoulders grew hot, prickling with icy needles of fear and adrenaline.

_ You darted for the next bend in the hallway, your breath caught in your throat as you looked for a place to hide- _

You flattened yourself against the wall. There was nowhere for you to go and you berated yourself for being _ so stupid _. Straining your ears, you listened as his footsteps began to slow, his humming growing louder.

Coming to a complete halt, you heard him fumble, and slowly, you peered around the corner.

Ink stood at the door, pulling out a key from underneath his scarf.

He pressed the key to the lock, and you watched with a horrified fascination as he entered the room in a leisurely manner. He didn’t even close the door behind him.

Slowly, you crossed the hallway, listening to the voices as they grew dim at his presence, no doubt.

“Did you miss me, _ Alouette?” _

Your mouth twisted and you trembled, wondering if he was _ talking to you _\- 

“I miss you _ so much_, everyday… We’ve been looking for you for so long.” His voice was oddly… _ vulnerable _, hollow of its arrogance and cruelty.

He sounded _ weary. _

There was _ no way _ he was talking to _ you. _

Slowly, you peered into the room.

What you saw left you _ baffled. _

Ink stood in the center of what seemed like both an art gallery and an art studio. On the walls and even hanging from the ceiling, were portraits.

Portraits of different women and a few men. 

You watched as he fondly ran his gloved phalanges over the face of a young woman with dark brown hair and ruby-hued eyes- _ your hand flew to your mouth as the woman in the portrait moved and spoke, like a video recording. _

_ Her face twisted manically, her teeth glinting as she puffed her chest. _

“Tag, you’re it, Inky,” it was the same voice you’d heard before. “Come and get me, you absolute _ bastard.” _

“Ah, Ma Chèrie…” Ink murmured to the defiant woman in the portrait.. “You were _ so much fun. Mon Dieu, tu me manques.” _

All the portraits moved, and spoke a few words. 

Your heart froze up, and you felt _confused and sickened_ as Ink moved on, gazing at each and every one, speaking to them and calling them all _Alouette_.

_ Your heart ached the more you heard him speak, and you felt something deeper inside you give a convulsive shudder the more you heard. _

_ Each spoken word from the canvases was resonating within you. _

Ink paused, and he slowly turned to look at the doorway.

But you were already long gone, moving quickly and quietly as you booked it back to safety, your mind reeling at what you had seen.

_ Red strings, scarlet ropes, blood ties… _

The words echoed and rebounded through your mind oddly, even in your panic as you hurried back to the junction.

You skidded to a halt, and your soul plummeted to your stomach as you _ arrived at the junction. _

_ Dream and Swap were there. _

They both looked up at you, and you could see the surprise, fear and panic in Swap’s gaze, while Dream’s smile _ spread _like honey across his skull, his socket hooding with delight.

“Ah, perfect timing, _ Slave. _ ” Dream beckoned you, and you could _ feel _ his influence wrangling your will and mind, the thirst for his presence taking you over like a demon taking possession of your body.

“Show me her soul, Swap. I’m rather curious about this _ bond _ you share with her.”

“Her soul is _ mine alone _ to look upon,” Swap snarled angrily. “When I agreed to _ share _ , her soul was _ not _ part of the deal.”

Dream grinned, purring with delight, “What makes you think you have any choice in this matter? You’ve seen _ my beloved’s _ soul so many times, it’s only _ fair _ that you reciprocate and reveal your precious human’s most intimate self.”

Swap’s sockets were leaking with magenta coloration, his teeth clenched in obvious fury as he moved himself in front of you, blocking you from Dream’s line of sight as he snarled.

“I never _ asked _ for this- _ ” _

Dream barked a laugh.

“Do you think it’s a matter of _ getting to choose your own fate and destiny, Swap?” _

Swap stared back silently, his eyes narrowed as he chose his next words.

“Dream, I’ve served you and Ink _ tirelessly _ . I’ve asked for _ nothing _ in return. You have _ already _ taken her body, you do not have the _ right _ to ask to see her soul-”

Dream’s sneer hitched wider as his socket flashed with his magic.

And then, you were pushing Swap aside, running to Dream with a low, needy whimper as you fell to his feet.

“Please, please, Dream,” Your voice was almost incoherent, and Dream looked up at Swap with a domineering smile.

“Seems to _ me _ that she doesn’t mind.”

Swap gritted his teeth, visibly torn as he watched you grovel at Dream’s feet.

Dream cast his hooded gaze towards Swap once more.

“Well? Are you going to reveal her soul?”

Teeth clenched, Swap glared, his ribs heaving with obvious anger as Dream’s tentacles manifested, reaching around to slither over your prone body. You moaned lavisciously, exposing yourself while Dream began to remove your clothes, casting a smug grin to the irate skeleton before him.

“You know, she only warmed up to you so fast because of _ me.” _ Dream’s chuckle went snide.

Swap stiffened, his sockets narrowing as he demanded, “What do you mean?”

“In the time I spent with her, I _ left suggestions _ to her that endeared you to her. If not for _ me _, you’d still be nothing to her but a strange monster who took her from her home.”

Swap snarled in a low voice, hissing, “It doesn’t _ matter _ what you did, she would have warmed up to me _ regardless_.”

“Oh, is that so?” Dream simpered, “Your confidence is _ admirable.” _

Swap was growing more and more incensed with each passing moment as you curled into Dream’s touches, panting softly with that hazy, lustful expression that always overcame Dream’s victims.

_ Swap had seen you in Dream’s thrall _ _ so many times _ _ before, and it never failed to sicken him- _

“Let me show you how _ much _ of an influence I have on her~” Dream snickered, turning his amber gaze on you as he purred, “Slave, what do you desire?”

“You, Dream, please, _ only you_.” You moaned, whimpering as he removed his tentacles from your body.

“Hmmm, and what of Swap? Do you care for your _ poor Blueberry?” _

You didn’t even bother looking over your shoulder as you gazed up at Dream, blindly reaching for him.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me and Ink every time we’ve had you, _ why don’t you give your poor _ hero _ some love? Take off your clothes and let him see your body.” _

You turned reluctantly from Dream, your eyes still hazy as you took a staggering step towards Swap.

He was flushed bright cyan, the magenta coloration draining from him as you shrugged out of your clothes, your eyes fixated on him as you breathed deeply, your whole body numb of your own free will.

“Don’t Do This, Dream, Please, Leave Her _ Alone-” _

“I can always give her over to _ Ink _ instead.” Dream sneered. “I’m sure he’d be _ thrilled _ to have her again-”

“NO.” Swap snarled, and he possessively strode forward, gripping your naked body to his as he desperately held you.

You whimpered in his clutches, calming as you felt the slimy tendrils of Dream curl over your arms and legs.

“Come, now, Swap, you _ said _ you would share her. And yet, you’ve purposefully kept her to yourself all this time. I think you should make _ good _ on that promise.” Dream snickered.

The cyan light of Swap’s sockets went out.

“I, Heh, I Did _ Promise _, Didn’t I?” His voice was emotionless, even as you began to grind against him, whimpering in your hypnotized state.

“You’ve been _ remarkably _ unsuccessful in finding my beloved, Swap. The _ least _ you can do is _ make up _ for your failure.” Dream purred, his single socket glowing with fatal light.

Swap’s teeth snapped shut. His voice held a serrated edge as he sneered.

“It’s Not My Fault That Her Soul Has Been _ Elusive. Maybe She’s Hiding From You And Ink By Refusing To Reincarnate Again.” _

Dream’s gaze narrowed.

And then, you were _ twisting _ away from Swap, sliding from his grasp as you threw your arms around Dream once again.

Swap stared numbly as Dream allowed you grope him, his gaze sliding from Swap to rest upon your puppet-like movements while he caressed your bare skin.

“I think you need to be reminded of your place, Swap. It seems you’ve _ forgotten.” _

“Wait!” Swap protested, but Dream slapped a tentacle around your neck, holding you up by your throat as he gazed impassively at Swap.

“You had your chance. Unless you want to go looking for _ her _ soul as well, you’d best be _ silent and just watch.” _

Swap clenched his teeth, watching powerlessly as Dream slowly ran a tentacle down your back. As he did so, you could feel the appendage sticking to you, as if he’d formed suckers along his slimy tendrils. 

They caught along your skin and the friction sent chills of desire flooding you as you writhed in his grasp.

  
Swap was fidgeting, hesitating as his sockets glowed with light that was growing redder by the second.

“Oh, and if you’re thinking of fighting me, the way you did Ink,” Dream added in an offhand manner, his amber gaze going narrow, “_ I promise, you’ll regret it.” _

Swap went still as Dream’s tentacle around your neck tightened and your breath squeaked from your nose and mouth.

“Be a good boy, and stand there and _ watch.” _

Swap’s fingers _ twitched. _

As Dream’s tentacle pulled tighter across your neck, it was suddenly _ severed _ by a bone attack, and you crumpled to the ground, drawing breath greedily.

Dream hissed in pain, his gaze snapping up to meet Swap’s furious expression. 

At this moment, there were several things that happened. The walls shook as a loud sound, like thunder, vibrated through the hallways.

The lights _ dimmed _ dramatically, and a piercing laugh echoed off the walls.

_ All at once, your eyes cleared. The fog left your mind and suddenly, you _could see.

Dream stepped back in shock, his eyelight guttering, even as you scrambled to your feet, tugging on your pants and shirt, you _ ran from the skeletons. _

With his socket narrowing at the darkness, Dream remained where he was even as Swap ran after you, calling your name and telling you to keep running. The darkness was taking shape, solidifying and becoming unbearably familiar.

“It’s been a long time, brother.” Dream acknowledged coldly as his tentacles flared behind him.

The shadows finally became clear and Dream stared into an almost mirror-image.

The dark guardian of negative energy gazed back with a stoic expression.

“Dream, what have you done?” The words were spoken with a telltale shock as Nightmare tried to fathom what led to his brother’s current state. 

“What is it to you?” Dream replied arrogantly. “I do not recall you _ caring _ about my state of being, except for the wish to see me _ dead _ or _ miserable _.”

Nightmare’s stern expression melted into an amused smirk as his socket hooded and crinkled with mirth.

“Oh my? Are you _ still holding a grudge _ ? Is _ that what drove you to eating my apples? _”

Dream’s cold demeanor broke. His teeth shifted into a smile, and he threw back his head and laughed.

Nightmare actually shivered at the noise. It wasn’t like the Dream he had known. This laughter that filled the hallway was _ mirthless and psychotic. _

Looking back into Nightmare’s face with a manic grin, Dream giggled, “You think I made such a choice _ because of you? You sad, pathetic beast, you have no idea what I’ve been through.” _

Nightmare was taken off-guard when a puddle of ink suddenly materialized in front of him, and the AU guardian of creativity suddenly leapt through, brandishing his paintbrush, he swiped it at Nightmare, his sockets bleeding red as he snarled.

“You _ dare- _” Ink snarled, his teeth bared angrily. 

Nightmare immediately threw a barrier up, his tentacles taking the brunt of the attack while he summoned more, trying to grab onto Ink, but the nimble skeleton gracefully dodged, tumbling backwards to stand with Dream, who had materialized more tentacles at his back.

Nightmare glared at both of them for a moment, his socket narrowing.

“You’ve lost yourselves.” He spoke mostly to himself, his socket flashing as he teleported away, not in the mood to face off against both his fallen brother and the insane artist skeleton.

It was time to find the human who had drawn him here...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You had _ no _ intention to stop. This was made difficult for you, however, when you ran head first into a broad chest, rebounding to the ground. You scrambled madly, trying to get to your feet, worried that it was _ Ink _, but-

You were snatched off the ground by the scruff of your neck, and you howled with pain, even as the claws that grasped you loosened slightly.

“Found her…” A deep, rumbling voice intoned and you looked into a blood-red cyclopean gaze.

“Good, then let’s get the _ fuck _ out of here!” 

And suddenly, you were pulled against a broad rib cage, into a body that smelled like iron mixed with the vaguest scent of peppermint.

You struggled, but the grip on your neck tightened as that rasping voice snarled, “Keep that up, and you’re gonna be very _ sorry. _”

A loud, angry growl reverberated through the hallway, and you managed to twist around to look at Swap, who stood with a threatening posture, his hackles raised and his fangs fully bared. 

In turning, you managed to see two other strange skeletons, standing next to the one who held you with a vice-like grip, but you didn’t look at them long as fear bloomed in your chest.

Swap’s sockets were bleeding with magenta light, his teeth glistening as his canines flashed warningly at the intruders.

“No way… it’s _ you.” _ You heard your captor choke out with shock and something like _ horror. _

Swap took a step forward, reaching out as his mallet formed in the air. The squeak of his gloves spoke volumes of the strength with which he grasped onto the handle.

“I’m Only Going To Say This Once.” 

You could hear a collective creaking, the sounds of fists tightening as Swap’s voice rang out like a death toll while his sockets burst into bloody light.

“Let. Her. GO.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SWEATS* WELP, I'll try not to take forever to update again ^^*
> 
> In the meantime, check out this awesome fanart that this story got! 
> 
> https://coolcowboycody.tumblr.com/post/190656604185/gift-to-rubydracogirl-blog-for-her-fic-slave-to
> 
> https://sabelisajacques.tumblr.com/post/620202423368237056/allouette
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
